MotherHood
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: When Tigress finds a female tiger cub and voulonteers to adopt it . Find out what situations they get into and how the leader of the furious five is coping with mother hood.
1. Chapter 1

Tigress averted her gaze towards the ocean blue sky . The spiritual emotion that consumed the atmosphere bought peace and harmony . She was sitting in a lotus position wondering at the beauty of her surroundings .  
There were beautiful sparkling pools with sacred rose petals that veiled its surface As they gently create a rippling sound as they fall piercing through the peaceful stillness that once engulfed the atmosphere .  
She was interupted by faint footsteps coming closer .  
She instantly darted her fiery amber eyes towards the direction she suspected the sound was coming from . She was in the presence of the dragon warrior as he collapsed on the floor as he was panting and gasping for oxygen .

She sighed "Po what is it ?". " master Shifu...(pant)..wants to see us "Po replied while still catching his breath . Tigress helped him up then sprinted towards the direction of the jade palace .  
When she arrived she her acute hearing detected a wimpering sound coming from beyond the jade palace doors . Tigress opened the doors to find a female white tiger cub that looked no more than 9 months old . She had aqua blue eyes and was covered with blankets . There was a note that said :

_To whom it may concern_

_please adopt this child . Her name in sky . we are terribly sorry but our town is being attacked and we wanted our daughter to be in safe hands . Please keep my daughter safe and give her the love that i could not . _

_Yours sincerely skys mother jade_

Tigresses eyes widened . Sky just stared up at her in confusion . Tigress scooped the infant in her embrace and ran towards her destination .  
When she arrived she found her comrades and her master discussing something about a festival coming up .  
"Tigress what took you so long?" master shifu questioned her .  
Tigress did not have to answer that question as they observed the bundle in tigresses hands . They all ran up to her curious of the unknown item .

" AAAAWWWW! She Is SOOO cute" . Viper squealed . Master shifu did not have to question the situation as he found a note on the table . When he read it he immediately got his students attention . They all rushed to their seats but tigress remained stood up while gently rocking the baby .

" This dependent infant will be staying with us and will need a mother and a capable protector . " Tigress my daughter" . Tigress looked up and smiled at the red panda . " I want you to have a choice but would you kindly voulenteer to be this childs mother and protector ".  
All eyes averted their gaze towards the female tigers . " Master i-.. dont think i am ready to be a mother" . " What makes you say that?" . Po asked . " I dont know how to be a mother! what if i do something wrong or i hurt the infant with my strenghth! "  
Tigress kept her eyes on the the sleeping cub who was begining to wake up .  
" Mama". The cub spoke in most innocent and soft voice . " Okay I will adopt sky " Tigress announced while placing a gentle kiss on the cubs forhead . Everyone smiled and congratulated The new mother .

Po pumped his fist in the air " AWSOME!" . " Congratualtions my daughter im proud of you " . Tigress could not help but smile when Master shifu said that he was proud of her . She ran up to him and embraced him with a warm hug which caught him off guard . Everyones jaws dropped .

" Thank you...father " . Master shifu was touched by the title his adopted daughter gave him . He returned the hug then noticed everyones faces ." *ahem*" . Master shifu cleared his throat and almost instantly Tigress stood up straight regaining her normal composure .

" AAAWWWW! This is so touching " mantis whispered to himself while wiping away a tear . " I saw that tough guy " viper spoke to the weeping bug . " No got something in my eye and- " Mantis denied but finally confessed after being given looks . " Alright i admit im not made of stone but cant a bug get emotional sometime geez!" .

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW .**


	2. Growing Up

**FIRST STEPS...**

A few months later after Tigress adopted sky she was Very protective over her adopted child just like any mother would . Now 11 months old Sky was learning to say words and was already beggining to walk.  
Tigress was in her room with all her comrades and master shifu trying to teach sky how to walk . " Come on sky come to mommy" . Tigress held out her arms while encouraging sky to walk towards her . Sky was unsteady but attempted to take her first steps . Everyone was present to witness this moment as they gave just as much encouragment as tigress did . " Come on Girl you can do it" . Viper chanted . " Come on Sky do it for your awsome mother ". Po shouted out towards the youngster .

Sky smiled a bit then slowly put one foot infront of the other and progressed further and further until finally she reached her mother who was a small distance away from her .  
She landed right infront of her mother who embraced her while the others cheered for the childs acheivment . " I knew you could do it sky Mommy is very proud of you " . Tigress praised while embracing her daughter in a hug .  
The others ran upto the two felines and congratulated sky . " Well done sky " . Viper spoke while tickling the cub who was now squirming and gigling in her mothers embrace . " Good job sky" monkey said while mantis hopped on to tigresses shoulder . " THAT WAS PURE AWSOMENESS " Po pumped his fist victoriously .

**FIRST WORDS...**

The residents of the jade palace were accumalated in Tigresses room trying to teach sky how to say words . Sky was sitting in her mothers lap and was surrounded by the others . Sky was playing with a toy when it slipped out of the cubs grasp and landed a distance away from her . " Oh dear!" . Sky said while now reaching out for her toy .  
" AAAWWWW!" They all looked at the cub as she spoke her first words .  
" Mama " . Tigress smiled at her beautiful daughter then grabbed her hugging her .  
" Baba ". They all gasped as sky realised that a father figure was missing . The cub reached out to the fluffy lovable but boudaciously awsome panda known as po . " Baba ". She repeated .

" Po would you like to play the fatherly figure as she has considered you as her father " Master shifu looked at po who was holding the happy cub in his grasp . Everyone looked at the dragon warrior and they were all encouraging him to agree .  
Po smiled then looked at sky who was reaching out for his ears . " Sure that would be awsome ". Po observed the child who was smiling at him . " how about you sky would you like me to be your awsome father ? ". " YAY!" Sky replied screaming .

Tigress walked up to Po Put a paw on his shoulder . " Looks like sky has another role model she has to look up to " . Tigress smiled at the panda who gladly returned the grin . " MAMA". Sky reached out towards the tiger master who embraced her kissing her on the cheek .

" Mommy and daddy are very proud of you sky well done " . Tigress spoke to the white tiger who smiled .

**CUTENESS...**

Sky was playing with her adopted family . " Sky cant get me NANANANANA" . Mantis pulled funny faces then ran away slowly signaling for sky to chase after him which she did . Sky ran after mantis who was screaming like a girl . Eventually the cub caught the praying mantis .  
But what sky did next was gonna cause mantis a lot of pain .

Sky shoved the bugs head into her mouth . " AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! IM TO YOUNG TO DIE LET ME OUT I DONT WANT MY HEAD TO BE BITTEN OFF JUST YET!". Mantis squirmed while making the others gasp then burst into laughter . Just then Tigress walked into find a green bug hanging out of her cubs mouth . " UGH! SKY SPIT THAT OUT GOD KNOW WHERE THAT HAS BEEN!"  
. Sky's eyes widened then instantly spat out the bug who was now in a pool of saliva on the floor . " OKAY THAT WAS GROSS!" Mantis complained while sky ran over to monkey to see what mischeif she could cause .

Monkey was lying down while reading a cooking book on how to make almond cookies un aware of the mischevious cubs presence .

Sky saw the primates long golden tail . An evil grin appeared on her face as she pounced out of instinct like a predator pounces on prey . She grabbed the apes tail and used it as a chew toy .

The victim immediately screamed and jumped into a kung fu stance to find it was only sky who looked innoceently at the golden langur . " MY POOR TAIL " monkey looked at his tail checking for bite marks but luckily it was fine . " OUCH SHE HAS SHARPER FANGS THEN HER MOTHER " . Sky flashed her fangs at the master of monkey style to strike fear which worked as he looked frightened .

"SKY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW ". Tigress asked while returning from the kitchen . " SHE BIT MY TAIL". Monkey pointed the finger of doom at the cub who looked at her mother with her Aqua blue eyes filled with innocence .

A grin appeared on Tigresses face as she just gently patted her daughter on the head letting her go without punishment . Sky looked back at the monkey who glared at her . Sky stuck her tounge out at the furious monkey . " THIS MEANS WAR!" monkey whispered to himself .


	3. 1st Birthday

small hints of extravagant shades of orange and pink appeared in the sky. Shortly after, a fiery ball of enchantment came out over the horizon.  
Meanwhile The furious five and the dragon warrior were preparing for a very special event that was due to take place in a couple of hours .

**2 DAYS EARLIER...**

"_po ". Tigress called out to the dragon warrior who was curently making his famous secret ingredient soup . " Yes Tigress what is it? " Po questioned now averting his gaze towards the master of tiger style .  
" Po Its sky's first birthday in a couple of days we need to do something special for her " . " How about a suprise bithday party " Po suggested . " Okay but we need to gather the Five to make an action plan ".  
Tigress sprinted off to gather her comrades . Once they had come to table they were all questioning the need for their presence .  
" Why did you have to interupt me and monkey in a dumpling contest i was winning " Mantis moaned as he crossed his tiny arms ._

_" Yeah i was in the middle of finishing off my calighraphy master piece ive been working on it for weeks now " Crane Complained . " Guys! Did it occur to you that sky's birthday is slightly more important than having a dumpling competition ". Tigress spoke as her friends eyes widened . " YAY PARTY ". Mantis celebrated recieving a whack on the head from viper ._

_" Anyways has anyone got any ideas for the party " . Viper lifted her tail up . " How about balloons and decorations with a cake ". " Ummm... Okay so we are going to have decorations and a cake but how about presents and gifts ... any suggestions ". Crane lifted up his right wing . " We can all purchase something for the party then we can all get her a gift ". " Okay excellent so now thats out of the way we can get to work we only have two days to prepare ". Tigress announced ._

_" How about i Make the cake and food Tigress can help , Viper gets the decorations , Monkey and mantis get some almond cookies and buy some gifts and crane you can make a banner saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY" . Po commanded . " okay po is everyone happy with that " Tigress asked as everyone nodded in agreement ._

_" Okay guys we have a party to organise ". Po pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically_ . _They all went off to fulfil their assigned duties_

.

**PRESENT...  
**

As dawn made its first appearance The white Tiger cub emerged from a deep blissful sleep but was oblivious to the surprise that was lurking around the corner . " Okay guys when On three one..two...three..." Po whispered as the door opened revealing a sleepy Cub .  
" HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY ". They all shouted in unison . Sky was caught of guard then started to jump up and down excitedly .  
They all cheered and blew their Horns in celebration .

Her adopted mother came up to her and embraced her " Happy birthday sky ". Po came up to them smiling . Sky reached her arms out wanting to go to her adopted father . " Happy birthday my beautiful baby girl ". Po wrapped his big fuzzy arms around the birthday girl .

They led the cub to the kitchen which was decorated with balloons , Streamers and a Big banner saying HAPPY 1st BIRTHDAY SKY . When they sat down Po Turned of the lights then bought in a big cake with a single candle that illuminated the atmosphere .

As po was walking in They all sang the birthday song to sky . " Happy birthday to you..." They finished while clapping and cheering as sky blew out the lit candle . Sky assisted po in cutting the cake . " PO THIS CAKE IS AMAZING " . Monkey and mantis praised with their mouths full earning a smile from po . Once they had satisfied their stomaches with The delicious birthday cake two things were missing . Gifts and music .

Tigress and po Blindfolded sky as they held both paws in front of her sight . When they removed their paws she was welcomed with presents in a variety of sizes . " Open ours first " Monkey and mantis shouted . When sky unwrapped the mysterious present she found Some almond cookies and a book on how to be a master prankster . She ran up to both of them and gave them a hug . She opened the rest while giving hugs to say thank you .

Crane bought her some paints while viper bought her a new training outfit . Master shifu Bought her a stick to whack mantis with when he gets annoying . Finally Tigress and po Bought her some new clothes and a necklace which contained a photo of her adopted family . " Thank you " Sky spoke while the others cheered . " Only one more thing to do " Po exclaimed . " And whats that ?" Tigress said absent-mindedly . " MUSIC AND DANCING ". Mantis finished off . " LETS GET THIS PARTY PUMPIN ". Po pumped his fist in the air .

The location of the next activity was in Tigresses room . Monkey and mantis had a dance off while sky, po and Tigress danced together . Viper did an elegant ribbon dance while crane joined her .  
To everyones suprise master shifu challenged monkey and mantis to a break dancing competition . Master shifu performed a routine which honoured him with title of a champion break dancer .  
" Wow for and old dude you still got the moves " Monkey complimeted earning a chuckle from the aged red panda . "I may be old but i still have the spirit of a young warrior ".

Once they Had rocked the dance floor Po and Tigress saw that sky was yawning and was falling asleep . " Sky would you like to go to bed ?" Po asked . Sky did not answer as she was already curled into a ball and was fast asleep . Tigress picked her up and took sky to her bed . " Good night sky and happy bithday mommy and daddy love you ". Tigress whispered to the cub . Sky managed to mumble  
" Thank you mommy and daddy good night i love you too" .  
Po and Tigress smiled at eachother as they had made sky's first bithday a memory that she could cherish for the rest of her life . Meanwhile Mantis and monkey were arguing about who won the dance off as they had a round two just between them two .

" Shut up bug i won that fair and square " Monkey shouted to the praying mantis who then replied " In your dreams you big ape this bugs got all the  
moves ."

The others just groaned in annoyance . " Will those two ever grow up ? ". Viper spoke to crane who had a look of doubt on his face . " It would take a miracle for that to happen ". Crane responded as the two immature masters continued to argue .

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D:D:D


	4. First day at school

**WARNING: CONTAINS BIG SPOILERS FOR KUNG FU PANDA 2 **

Sky was in the training hall enhancing and mastering her kung fu skills under the surveillance of master shifu, The furious five and the dragon warrior . Even though she was at the young age of 5 she was a passionate kung fu master (**Unofficial) .  
**" Well done sky you are dismissed ". Master shifu commanded .  
Sky bowed in respect then skipped to her room to practice her other talents which were singing and dancing .  
Sky was in her room singing in The most beautiful and angelic voice which could melt icy cold hearts .  
Sky was not shy at all to sing in front of others in fact she was very proud to display her extraordinary talent . Sky was in the middle of singing when her adopted mother and father entered . " Mommy you didn't knock the door ". Sky complained . " Sorry sky but guess what ?" Tigress spoke with a smile on her face . sky's face lit and was curious to hear what her mother and father had to say .  
" Yes mommy what is it? " . " tomorrow you will be going to school !" Po stated in an excited tone . " Whats school? " Sky asked absent-mindedly . " School is a big step in life where you meet new people and learn new things ". Tigress explained to the cub .

Sky was thrilled that she could finally have children to play with . " Okay sky be ready in five minutes because we need to go shopping for your things ". Tigress patted the white tiger cub on the head before exiting the room . Sky Got dressed in to her normal training vest and she wore black pants to match . Once she was ready she went to the door where she found her parents awaiting her .

" You ready sky ". Po asked . " Yes daddy Lets get ready to fight your old enemy...stairs ". Sky impersonated the fluffy panda earning snickers at the cubs imitation of her father . Once they reached the top of the thousand stairs Sky jumped aboard on to her mothers back . " Hey why can't i carry her " Po protested . " Because you have to learn to walk down the stairs yourself without bouncing all the way down ." Tigress smirked at the embarrassed panda . " Since when do i ever bounce do- " Po tripped over his feet causing him to bounce down the stairs . OW ! Aaahh! Ow ! " Were the phrases that the giant panda repeated as he fell down the stairs in the most ungraceful and agonising way .  
Once sky and tigress had reached the bottom of the stairs they found The dragon warrior lying on his back wincing in pain . " Can someone help me up " Po asked . Tigress rolled her eyes then helped her clumsy comrade off the ground .

They walked in the village then walked into a clothes shop . Po and sky looked at some clothes while tigress walked off to find other apparatus that may be required . One outfit caught sky's eyes . It was a black vest with fierce turquoise dragon appearing at the front and back . It was accompanied with black pants and a turquoise waist band . It looked beautiful but dangerous at the same time kind of fitting the cubs mischievous personality . " Hey daddy what do you think of this ?" Sky showed it to her father who nodded his head in approval .

" I like it shall we buy it " . Po asked receiving a nod from the excited tiger cub . Tigress had returned from the unknown location in the shop and saw the outfit that sky and po had chosen . " Its beautiful sky just like you ". Tigress smiled at her adopted daughter who smiled warmly back .

Once they had paid for the clothes they visited the eccentric goose also known as po's father . They ate lunch and embarrassed The dragon warrior by showing some photos of him as an infant and revealing some of his embarrassing moments . Once they had turned the panda into the a red tomato they continued their journey up the stairs which po successfully climbed without bouncing all the way back down again .

Once they got inside they were warmly welcomed by the valley of peace protectors . They accumulated in tigresses room where sky showed them her new clothes . " Kid i gotta say you're gonna have loads of guys after you in that out fit it looks great " Mantis complimented . " You look beautiful sky " Viper smiled at sky who smiled back . " Thank you auntie viper ".

" Okay sky i think it's nearly your bedtime " . Tigress spoke to her daughter who groaned " but mommy its only 6:00 ". " Yes i know but you will have to get up earlier for training plus you need your sleep because your going to have a busy day tomorrow ". After sky protested she finally obeyed the orders of her mother and got ready to go to bed . " Good night sky we love you " Tigress whispered to her daughter . " Goodnight mommy and daddy i love you to ". Sky responded . After a couple of minutes she shouted " IS IT TOMMOROW YET " . " UGH! SKY! " The others moaned in unison .

sky giggled to her self . " I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like i can hardly wait ". She spoke to herself before drifting off to sleep oblivious to what the next day would bring .

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

As the fiery ball of enchantment peeked over the horizon Sky sprinted towards the direction of her mother's room . " MOMMY! DADDY! " . Sky yelled while waking the others in the process . Mantis and monkey woke up very annoyed at the cubs enthusiasm . " Sky its only half past five go back to bed ". Monkey spoke followed by his green companion .  
" Yeah man i was having a good dream that i was on a date with this hot chick and then you woke me up ".Mantis had a look of despair on his tiny green face .Sky rolled her eyes " Im sorry sleeping princesses go back to bed then!"

. Tigress came out of her room still half asleep . " Sky come on lets go back to bed !". " No Im not tired ". Sky retorted . They were all interupted by an aged red panda by the name of master shifu . " Sky since you are awake you can go and do yor training early then you are free to sing or do what you want and Tigress you will assist her ". Tigress and sky walked down the hallway .  
As tigress was still half asleep she was not aware of the wall that stood in her way . She smashed into it falling to the ground in the process . " Good morning wall ". Tigress mumbled while rubbing her nose to ease the pain .

Eventually they reached the kitchen where they ate breakfast . Once they had satisfied their stomaches tigress and sky trained for an hour . They still had an hour left before sky had to get ready for school therefore sky practiced the art of dance followed by singing . Tigress could not help but smile when sky was dancing and singing . Sky was no ordinary child as she was definetely going to become extraordinary one day . She held so many talents and was a great child despite waking her up early every morning .

Once sky had finished the perfromance she held for her mom Tigress realised it was time to wake her comrades up . usually the gong would alarm them but this time they had to wake up earlier because of sky . The others woke up with a few protests , However ,The hardest was yet to come...PO . Tigress walked into Po's room and shook him violently . " PO WAKE UP " Tigress yelled in his ear but no response exept from " five more minutes dad i need to eat these bean buns before they run away ".  
Tigress tried several other methods but none of them worked so she got a bucket full of ice and water and threw the contents of the bucket all over the sleeping panda . The victim of the attack shot up shivering " T-T-TI-G-G-RESSS W-WHY D-D-DID YOU D-DO THAT-T-T " The dragon warrior was soaked in water and was glaring at the smirking tigress . " Well someone wouldnt wake up anyways get ready its nearly time for sky to go to school! ". Tigress left the room while po quickly got up and got changed . Tigress helped sky prepare for the big day ahead . Sky got changed into her new outfit and tigress Got changed into her usual training clothes . Once they had changed the two felines awaited the dragon warrior at the huge wooden door of the jade palace .

Po stumbled out of his room and headed towards the hall of warriors to find two felines awaiting him at the doors . " Come on daddy we are going to get late". Sky told the black and white ball of fur . Sky said farewell to the five and master shifu . " Have fun sky !" Crane said to the smiling cub . "Take care sky have fun and if you have any guy trouble you can always come to me ". Viper smiled sweetly . " Farewell sky remember to keep safe and hang around with the right company ". Master shifu advised . Sky embraced them all before walking towards the thousand stairs which Po would call his enemy . Sky jumped on to her mothers back and they began the journey to school .

**AT SCHOOL...**

Once the three inhabitants had reached the school sky's enthusiasm mysteriously disappeared . Tigress and po took sky towards the door but sky refused to go and her eyes swelled with tears . " Come on sky ".  
" No i dont want to i want to go back home ". A grey wolf with brilliant blue eyes came up to the frightened cub . "Its okay come on i will walk with you ". Sky looked up to see a male wolf cub . After moments of consideration sky took the friendly cubs hand and they walked to the classroom .

They were greeted by female liger with jade orbs . "Good morning class my name is miss sunshine now today we are going to introduce our selves to get to know eachother better ". They all nodded in agreement . " How about we start with you ". The liger pointed at sky . Sky got up in front of the class and began her introduction . " Um my name is sky . I live at the jade palace with my parents Po and tigress ".  
She observed everyone who looked at her stunned by her last sentence . " WOW YOU LIVE AT THE JADE PALACE THAT IS SSSOOO AWSOME !". A male fox called out . " Yeah that is so cool can you do kung fu ". a female white panther called out . " Um yeah! i can do kung fu ". They all chanted . " Show us please show us! ". Miss sunshine asked if it would be okay for sky to show her kung fu which sky nodded her head in approval .

They all had to move the tables and stay back so sky could have room to do kung fu . Sky done a kung fu routine that involved Kicks,punches and high jumps . She ended with a split on the ground . They all were amazed even the teacher . Miss sunshine had to shake her head to snap her out of her trance .  
" Wow! ". Were the only words she could say at that amazing performance . "Um i also have other talents such as singing and dancing but i think i will show you that another time ". They all clapped as sky sat down .  
" Well done sky that was amazing i didnt know you lived at the jade palace ". The wolf boy named Xue who sky had befriended . " Thanks xue ". Sky thanked him for the compliment .

Through out the day Miss sunshine decided to do work on battles that the furious five and the dragon warrior had fought . " Okay today we are going to talk about the recent battle between lord shen does anyone know anything ". Sky was the only one who raised her hand .  
" I was there ". Again everyone was amazed . " Okay sky would you like to become the teacher and tell us about what happened ". Sky once again raised from her place and spoke .

" Okay so my mom , dad and the others set out on a journey to gongmen city .  
We travelled by boat and we were there in the morning . Once we were there Wolves surrounded the once peaceful city causing chaos and mischeif . We were taken as prisoners to lord shen but luckily my father had a plan and we destroyed the weapon lord shen used to end the life of master thundering rhino . My dad acciedently let shen get away . Once shen had escaped my dads grasp he had more weapons that we didnt know about .  
He fired them destroying The tower but luckily we leaped off the roof just in time . We headed to gongmen jail where master ox and croc had been imprisoned . My mom told my dad to stay where he would be safe but he disobeyed . When we were in shens factory my dad was blasted out of the factory with shens weapon . Once my dad was gone we were outnumbered and captured by wolves . We were captured , Chained and humiliated in public but somehow my father survived and freed us .  
We were winning in the fight by blocking the way with boats however shen blasted his cannon and we all fell injured in the water . My dad got up onto the wreckage and defeated the weapon with something called inner peace ".

Once sky had finished they were all speechless . " Do you still have any scars ? ". Miss sunshine asked . " Um yea on my arm but i have more emotional scars than physical scars ". " WOW!" were the only words that the class could say after sky's tale . " Um can i sit down now ". Miss sunshine nodded . They all sat in silence while miss sunshine was looking at sky thinking_ i sense greatness in this child . _

It was nearly time to go home and everyone was asking sky questions about her kung fu and the battle between lord shen . The bell rang signalling for the children to go home .  
Sky hugged xue which caugh him off guard . " By Xue see you tommorow ". Sky blew him a kiss which he caught on his cheek . " Bye sky ".

When They went outside to greet their parents the furious five and dragon warrior stood waiting . Obviously all the children ran screaming as they were huge fans of the valley of peace protectors . Tigress walked up to miss sunshine . " Master tigress its an honour to be in your presence ". miss sunshine bowed in respect . " The honour is mine ". Tigress bowed back then asked . " How has sky's first day at school been ? ". Miss sunshine smiled . "As you know she is a very talented young cub ". "Yep she is just full of suprises ". Tigress praised the cub who was squirming in her tight embrace .  
" I want to go to auntie viper mommy ". Sky wriggled her way out of tigresses embrace and ran towards the female serpent master . Miss sunshine and tthe tiger master continued to talk .

Monkey , Mantis and po were getting annoyed because of the mothers meeting . " Ugh why do girls always gossip like there is nno tommorow ". Po complained . " I know right ". Mantis whispered loudly for the women to hear . As usual viper and tigress got angry and slapped them across the face . " IM HUNGRY ". Mantis spoke while his stomache growled . They all groaned in annoyance . " Your always hungry mantis ". Crane pointed out to the blushing bug .

" Its not my fault my stomache demands food and what my tummy wants my tummy gets ". Mantis infromed them . " Dude for a small bug you have quite an appetite ". The master of monkey style informed the furious bug who sat on his shoulder . " Who are you calling small ?" . Mantis shouted at the ape offended by his comment .

The others rolled their eyes leaving them to settle their differences . " So how was your day at school sky "Po asked . " Well i made lots of friends but i have a best friend named Xue he is a wolf boy with gorgeou- ".  
Sky threw her paws over her mouth realising what she had said . " AAAWWW! someone has a crush". Viper squealed ". Monkey and mantis had stopped fighting and had over heard the conversation . They started making kissing faces singing . " Sky and xue sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G ". Monkey and mantis teased only to be kicked down the thousand stairs by sky .

Meanwhile Xue was at home thinking the same thing_ I cant wait to see sky tommorow she is so awsome and beautiful and ho- Okay seriously stop it she is just a friend ...isnt she ?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**wow that was my longest chapter :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW i appreciate it :D:D:D:D:D**

**Sky and Xue sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g XD**

**...**


	5. A new threat

Time passed rapidly and sky was currently in class sitting next to her best friend Xue . "Okay class I have a special announcement to make ". Miss sunshine declared capturing the youngsters attention . " Next week we will hold a school talent show ". Everyone was excited and discussing what talents they would display .  
Sky faced her her best friend xue to talk . " So Xue what will you do for the talent show ". " Um...Mabeye i will do the art of dancing or i dont know how about you? " Xue responded to the White tiger cub . " Why dont we ask miss sunshine if we can do a doubel act i can sing while you dance ". Xue nodded his head in approval and the two cubs went up to the female liger for permission .

" Miss sunshine "The two cubs called in unison . " Yes Sky and Xue what is it ". She spoke smiling to the tiger and the wolf . Sky answered " Can me and Xue do a double act because i want to sing and dance but i cant do both at the same time so can Xue dance while i sing..Please? ".  
" Very well then i look foward to watching you two peform for you are both talented youngsters with a bright future . " Thank you " Xue and Sky said gratefully and went to sit down .

Just when Sky went to sit down Zeng the clumsy mesenger bird flew into the classroom smashing in to the wall in the process . Sometimes when it was urgent such as new threats sky would recieve letters even in school . Sky ran up to him and helped him up . " Zeng what is it? ". Sky questioned . "pant...pant...Urgent...pant...message..". Zeng finished before collapsing on the floor exhausted .

Sky grasped the scroll in her embrace and began to read it . It informed :

_To sky_

_Master shifu just told us that next week we will leave for a couple of months because there is a new threat arising . I know that you just recovered from the battle with shen but evil never takes a day off and neither do we . I will pick you up early so we can start some intense training ._

_Love you sky from mommy xxx_

Sky's eyes widen . " What is it sky? ". Miss sunshine asked concerned . "I have to go home early not right now but after play time ". "Why? ". Sky sighed . " Master shifu wants us to start intense training because there is a new evil so we leave next week and we wont be back for a couple of months ".  
Sky did not look very happy and miss sunshine took note of this . " Sky come with me i need to talk with you privately ". With a sigh of despair sky followed miss sunshine to a private place .

All the student were talking about this epic mission sky was going to go on . "Wow Sky is going to totally kick some butts ". A female rabbit exclaimed excitedly . Xue was worried about his best friend . " She doesnt seem very happy about it ". Xue interupted silencing the class . " Im going to go and find out what it is !". Xue ran towards the door and exited the room heading in search of sky and miss sunshine .

Xue stopped in his tracks when he heard two familiar female voices . He placed his ear on the door waiting for the conversation to hit his ear drums .

**WITH SKY AND MISS SUNSHINE...  
**  
Miss sunshine kneeled down level with the cubs and put a comforting paw on her shoulder . "Sky whats wrong? ". Miss sunshine softly smiled at the whimpering tiger cub . " I don't want to go ". "Why? ". Miss sunshine did not like to see one of her star pupils in such a state . " I can't take this pain anymore". Sky broke into tears of emotional pain .  
Miss sunshine embraced her tight while trying to comfort her .

"SSSHHH! What kid of pain is it? ". " Emotional pain..Back in gongmen the traumer was horendous...When my father was blasted out of the building and was supposedly killed when we were captured, humiliated and interrogated being told that we were going to be killed and believing it as we had lost all hope . The ...hardest was when we were all injured in the water my father stood On the wreckage while we were thinking that he would take his own life ".  
Sky hesitated when expressing her pain . Miss sunhine has tears rolling down her cheeks while feeling sympathy for the young cub .

" Sky listen to me ". Miss sunshine lifted sky's chin with her finger to make eye contact . " You are no ordinary child . I respect you for all that you have been through while trying to protect this valley . Sky you are the most strongest and amazing child i have ever met . I know that you will suceed on this mission because good always over powers evil . You are going to war with the right intention and the purest of hearts .  
I will let you at the end of the talent show say a speech and say farewell if that makes you feel better ". Sky gave a small smile and nodded .

Miss sunshine went to leave when sky stopped her . " Sky wha- " The adult feline did not get the oppurtunity to finish her sentence for sky embraced her teacher with a warm hug . " Thank you miss i will replay your words in my head when i face the evil forces ". Miss sunshine hugged her back then they walked back to the classroom .

Xue sprinted back to the clasroom while getting emotional for the touching scene that took place before him . He mentally slapped himself _Ugh! Xue get a grip your meant to be a remorseless assasin stop being a softie . _Xue's thoughts did not help as he still felt sympathetic for what his best friend had to go through .

When Xue entered the classroom his fellow classmates were asking questions about what he heard . Xue did not reply for he respected sky's privacy . Soon after Miss sunshine and sky re-entered the room . " Okay class its playtime " Miss sunshine commanded as the bell rang signalling for the children to play outside .

Xue and sky went to the other side of the playground where it was deserted . Sky immediately hugged the male wolf which he did not expect but he wrapped his arms around her . " Bye Xue i have to go and do some intense training so i wont see you till tommorow ". " You will come back wont you? ". Xue questioned . " Of course im coming back like I normally do but I will just leave school early ".  
Sky answered confused .  
" No I mean will you come back from the mission ". Sky looked crestfallen but answered " I honestly dont know Xue because when We got back from gongmen the doctors said that i was lucky to be alive but even if I dont make it you will still be in my heart and I will always watch over you ". Sky smiled .  
" And you will always be in my heart sky ". A female silver fox interupted them .  
" Sky master tigress and the dragon warrior are here to take you home ". Sky hugged Xue before leaving " Bye Xue ". Sky waved to the male wolf cub who smiled back and waved . " Bye Sky good luck with the training ".

When sky got to the reception she saw her mother and father along with miss sunshine . " Mommy ". Sky ran into her mothers arms while leaning her head against tigresses shoulder . Miss sunshine smiled and patted sky on the back .  
" Sky is a very brave child to protect others from evil and go to war knowing that she could get seriously injured or even worse ". Sky smiled . Tigress spoke .  
" Yes my sky is very brave and I am so lucky to have a child like her ".  
Tigress and po bowed to the liger who bowed back . Miss sunshine smiled and waved at the cub who waved back .

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH I DID WRITING IT :D:D**  
**please read and review :D:D:D...**


	6. talent show and farewell

Tonight was the night of the talent show and all the children were getting ready . The furious five and the dragon warrior along with other parental figures sat in the audience awaiting the the children's performance .  
Just then Miss sunshine appeared on stage . " I would like to thank all of those who put in the effort to attend the school talent show ". " I would also like to welcome the dragon warrior and the furious five it's an honour to have you here ". The parents turned around to be met with the furious five . The audience cheered making them feel welcome .

" Okay today we are going to do acts which involve singing , Dancing ,comedy and much more so get comfortable and enjoy the show ". Once again the audience cheered . " Okay our first act will be Xue who will do some break dancing so lets put our hands together and show him some support ".  
The crowd clapped then went silence as the red curtain lifted the veil revealing a vague glowing figure appearing in concealing darkness .  
Xue felt nervous so he looked to his left where he saw sky giving him the thumbs up . Xue smiled as he felt confidence . As the music started playing Xue did a complex sequence consisting of back flips and other body popping moves .  
Every couple of minutes the spotlights changed colour Making Xue stand out . He sealed the ending by doing a back flip then landing by balancing on one hand while his two feet in the air .  
The crowd went wild with enthusiasm . Viper looked at her comrades and spoke "That must be the one who sky likes . She was right his eyes are so cute yet peircing at the same time ".  
Tigress smiled . " I know but i think sky is little too young to know about love dont you think ? ". " Ugh Tigress , Sky is going to be married before you even find love ". Monkey implied to the growling Tiger while mantis snickered . " yeah well Tigress likes someone dont you? ". Mantis looked at Po who glared at the bug .

Mantis noticed Tigress and Po blush . " See your both blushing ". Mantis hopped on to po's shoulder and pointed at his rosy cheeks . _Ugh I hate having white fur_ Po thought while groaning inwardly . " Shush guys lets watch the show ". Crane hushed silencing them .

Meanwhile backstage Sky ran up to Xue and embraced him . " That was awsome Xue you were totally incredible ". Sky praised making Xue blush but then smile .

" Okay folks next we have Star who will crack us up with comedy ". Miss sunshine walked off stage as star a black panther with a white patch of fur in the shape of a star positioned on her forehead . She made the audience cry tears of laughter with her crack up jokes and wild sense of humor . Mantis and monkey were crying tears of laughter . " Yo bro that was classic ". Mantis wiped a tear while the primate was complaining of stomache pains . Viper whacked them both on the head with her tail...HARD . " Ow Viper what did we do this time ". Mantis and monkey groaned while viper giggled . " Oh nothing I just felt like doing it! I haven't done it in ages ".

They all watched in awe as the stage lit up again and again for each differnet and unique talent . " And finally but certainly not least we have Sky who will now sing this girl is on fire so lets give this girl some love as she will burn with passion ". The crowed cheered once again .

Sky was on stage with spotlights shining on her making her stand out . She was wearing a beautiful turquoise and black dress bringing out her beautiful yet deadly eyes . She was standing in front of the microphone and gazed at the audience spotting her adopted family in the distance .  
She smiled at them revealing her sharp pearl white fangs . She took a deep breath then started to sing .

**_She's just a girl and she's on fire_**  
**_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_**  
**_She's living in a world and it's on fire_**  
**_Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_**

**_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_She got both feet on the ground_**  
**_And she's burning it down_**  
**_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_She got her head in the clouds_**  
**_And she's not backing down_**

**_This girl is on fire..._**  
**_This girl is on fire..._**  
**_She's walking on fire..._**  
**_This girl is on fire..._**  
The audience were in awe as they had never heard such a beautiful strong yet smooth and angelic voice before . Sky melted the hearts of everyone present .

**_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_**  
**_So bright, she can burn your eyes_**  
**_Better look the other way_**  
**_You can try but you'll never forget her name_**  
**_She's on top of the world_**  
**_Hottest of the hottest girls say_**

**_Ohhhh oh oh oh_**  
**_We got our feet on the ground_**  
**_And we're burning it down_**  
**_Ohhhh oh oh oh oh_**  
**_Got our head in the clouds_**  
**_And we're not coming down_**

**_This girl is on fire..._**  
**_This girl is on fire..._**  
**_She's walking on fire..._**  
**_This girl is on fire..._**

All of the audience were all crying upon how this little cub no older than seven had so much passion .

**_Everybody stares, as she goes by_**  
**_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_**  
**_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_**  
**_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_**  
**_And it's a lonely_**_ world_  
_** she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby**_

**_This girl is on fire..._**  
**_This girl is on fire..._**  
**_She's walking on fire..._**  
**_This girl is on fire..._**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]_**

**_She's just a girl and she's on fire_**

Once sky had finished she gave a sweet smile earning wild cheers and occasionally hearing whimpers from the peoples hearts she had melted . Miss sunshine came on stage . " Well that was truly amazing ". Miss sunshine wiped away her tears . " Ugh! Ninja's are cutting onions ". Miss sunshine defended earning a few chuckles from the audience .

Meanwhile with the furious five and the dragon warrior . " Im not going to cry Im not going to cry ". Po whimpered wiping away his tears . Tigress rolled her eyes at po's failed attempt at being a man . " AWWW! she is so sweet ". Viper cooed . " Ugh! Viper she is not a baby any more even though I do have to admit Sky did melt my heart ". Mantis spoke to the serpent who hissed at the bug .

" Okay folks we have one more thing before you leave ". " As most of you know Sky along with the furious five and the dragon warrior will leave for a couple of months as a new threat has rose ". Most of the audience nodded their heads in agreement . " Sky would like to say a few words of farewell so get your tissue boxes ready ".

Sky once again got on stage and spoke . " I just want to say a few words for this could be my last ". " I have took an oathe to protect this valley and I vow not to break that oathe even if it costs me my life .  
God forbid If I die why do you cry when I can see heaven right in front of my eyes . Why do you cry when I see angels welcoming me in to my permenant home . Verily we are gods and verily unto him shall we return .  
On this mission If one of us loses our life dont cry for us because we died knowing that you are all safe . I would like to thank to thank all of my class friends for being there . I want to say a special thanks to Xue my best friend ".  
The audience cheered . Sky bought xue on stage . " Xue let me just say some thing to you . You have always been here for me when I needed you therefore I am willing to do the same for you . When we leave to go on this mission dont miss me to much because I am always with you in here ". Sky pointed at Xue,s heart .

" I would also like to thank miss sunshine for being my teacher and the best one there is . She comforted me when I was down and she lives up to her name as she is like sunshine that brings light in to the darkness ". The audience cheered and clapped as miss sunshine wrapped her arms around sky on stage .

Sky quickly ran off stage towards to the furious five and the dragon warrior . She pushed them all on to the stage while continuing . " Any ways these amazing people also protect the valley to keep you safe fully aware that you are putting your life on the line ". Sky ran in to her mothers arms . Po decided to say his words . " Okay so as you know we have to save china and possibly all the world from chaos , mischeif and evil .  
Sky here just took the words right out of my mouth and I could not say it better my self ". Po spoke as everyone clapped and cheered . " AAWWW! Im gonna cry now ". Mantis pouted .

Once sky had finished her speech it was time to go home and also time for the furious five and dragon warrior to face evil . Sky returned to her class room only to be tackled by her class mates .  
They all cleared a path for Xue so he could say his farewell . " I dont want you to go ". Xue threw himself on sky crying on her shoulder . "It's alright Xue I will be back how could I leave my best friend alone ". Sky patted him on the back before going to leave . She turned around to Xue and kissed him on the cheek . Xue stood frozen for a minute and put a paw on the place sky had kissed him .  
Sky giggled at her friends reaction .  
Before she left she ran up to miss sunshine and gave her one last hug . " Bye sky be safe ". Miss sunshine spoke getting a bit emotional . "Dont worry miss I will ". Sky wiped her teachers tears away before running to her father .  
She ran in to her fathers embrace while leaning her head on his shoulder . She looked back once more and waved at her fellow comrades who waved back .

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**OKAY SO I REALLY NEED YOU TO REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT THANKS :D:D:D**


	7. Letters and a date

Xue was at school and was sitting next to his other friend Lienhua a female albino panther with beautiful lavender orbs . Even though Lienhua was nice and another one of his close friends nothing could replace Sky . Sky's absence Made a major impact on xue .  
Miss sunshine was talking to the class when zeng flew in colliding with one of the tables .  
" Letter from (pant ) Sky (pant)". Xue's Azure orbs widened at the mention of his friends name . Xue sprinted towards the mesenger goose and grasped hold of the scroll .

He unwrapped the scroll and read it out loud to the class :

_DEAR CLASS_

_I MISS YOU ALL ESPECIALLY YOU XUE . EVEN THOUGH ITS LIKE 11'OCLOCK I CANT GET TO SLEEP TO MUCH ON MY MIND . THERE IS GONNA BE A REALLY BIG WAR TOMMOROW SO MY MUM SENT ME TO BED AT 6'OCLOCK . TODAY WAS NOR THAT TIRING BECAUSE ALL WE HAD TO DO IS FIGHT BANDITS WHICH I TOOK CARE OF BY MYSELF . THESE BANDITS CANT EVEN FIGHT LIKE IF YOU ARE GONNA FIGHT AT LEAST LEARN SOME KUNG FU BEFORE COMPETE AGAINST A KUNG FU MASTER . ANY WAYS THE BANDITS CALLED ME A CUTE LITTLE KITTEN BUT ME BEING ME I KICKED HIS BUT TO SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS .  
TOMMOROW IS GOING REALLY INTENSE BECAUSE WE ARE GONNA BE ON THE BATTLE FIELD COMPETING WITH THIS DERANGED TIGER WHO CLAIMS TO BE MY REAL FATHER BUT I DONT CARE ANYWAYS I WOULD RATHER BE WITH A FAMILY WHO TOOK CARE OF ME RATHER THEN ABANDONING ME ON A DOOR STEP . _

_ANYWAYS MY MOM AND DAD ARE DATING AND ITS SO SWEET . YESTERDAY YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN MY DADS FACE WHEN MY MOM WALKED OUT OF HER ROOM . MY MUM WAS WEARING A BLACK VEST AND TROUSERS BUT WITH RED DRAGONS ON THE VEST AND A RED WAIST BAND . SHE WAS WEARING...MAKE UP . IT DID LOOK BEAUTIFUL THOUGH . SHE HAD RED EYE SHADOW ON WITH EYE LINER AND MASCARE BRINGING OUT HER FIERY EYES . I HAVE NO IDEA HOW VIPER GOT MY MUM TO WEAR MAKE UP . KNOWING VIPER SHE PROBABLY PUT HER IN A TORTURE MACHINE . ME AND THE FIVE INCLUDING MASTER SHIFU WATCHED THEM FROM A DISTANCE .  
MY MUM AND DAD WERE TALKING ABOUT THEIR PAST . I COULDNT BELIEVE MY EARS WHEN MY MOTHER SAID THAT SHE USED TO ENTER DANCE COMPETIONS AND BEAUTY PAGENTS AND ALL THIS GIRLY STUFF . THE HARDCORE MASTER TIGRESS NOT SO HARDCORE . BUT ANYWAYS THEY KISSED AT THE END AND EVERYONE WAS CHEERING LIKE CRAZY .  
WE REVEALED OUR SELVES FROM OUR HIDING PLACES AND JOINED THEM ._

ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF THAT TALK I REALLY MISS YOU ALL . BY THE WAY HAS ANYTHING EXCITING BEEN GOING ON . I KNOW YOUR READING THIS XUE I CAN SEE THE SMILE ON YOUR FACE . I MISS YOU XUE . NOT A SECOND GOES BY WITHOUT ME THINKING OF YOU . EVEN THE WOLVES WE WERE FIGHTING REMINDED ME OF YOU .

_ANYWAYS I THINK I HAVE TO GO NOW BECAUSE I THINK MY MUM IS GOING TO WAKE UP AND ALSO I NEED SOME REST EVEN THOUGH I CANT SLEEP BUT YEAH _

_ANYWAYS BYE I LOVE YOU ALL AND MISS YOU LOVE SKY _

Xue finished reading the scroll . " OH MY GOD'S MASTER TIGRESS AND THE DRAGON WARRIOR ARE DATING (SIGHS DREAMILY) SO ROMANTIC ". Lienhua screamed excitedely . " HECK YEA THIS IS AWESOME ". A male fox exclaimed . " NOTE TO SELF : NEVER CALL SKY CUTE UNLESS IM ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH ". Miss sunshine joked while making the class chuckle .

" Miss sunshine can we write letters back to sky ". Xue pleaded with his eyes wide making a cute face which even the hardcore could not resist . Miss sunshine smiled . " Of couse we can xue its the least we can do after she made the effort to write us a letter ".

Everyone cheered and they got on with writing their letters . Xue was writing from the heart as he really wanted to communicate with sky and this was his chance . He explained in the letter how much he misses her and telling her to keep safe .

**WITH SKY FAR AWAY...  
**

**A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO ...**

Po was waiting outside his room for tigress . He was leaping with joy because they were going on a date . All you could here were death threats from tigress to viper and giggles from sky . " I SWEAR VIPER IM GOING TO KILL YOU ". " HOLD STILL TIGRESS ". " I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR MAKE UP ". " YES YOU ARE ".  
Meanwhile the boys outside were waiting impatiently and trying to encourage Po to stay calm . Po's heart was beating out of his chest . " Po Man its gonna be fine stop worrying so much ". Monkey encouraged po who was hyperventalating .  
Just then The door opened and standing before the males were a beautiful tigress . She was wearing a black vest with trousers with a red dragon on her vest and a tight waist band . Her make up was heavy on her eyes . She was wearing red eye shadow with eye liner and mascara . Po eyes went wide followed by a dreamy sigh and fainting on the floor with a nose bleed landing with a thud .

" Not the best start but yeah ". Mantis chortled . " Any ways Tigress man you like HOT LIKE REALLY REALLY HOT PO'S LUCKY THAT HE HAS YOU ". Monkey praised making the tigress blush . " MOMMY LOOKS SO PRETTY ". Tigress picked sky up and kissed her on the cheek . Mantis decided to make an innappropriate comment . Tigress covered sky's ears to enable the comment to hit her ear drum .

Tigress and the others glared at him which led tigress to do something evil . She imprisoned mantis in a cage . " WAIT WHATS HAPPENING UM ARRRRRRGGGHHHH NNNOOO HELP ME PEOPLE IM GONNA DIE!". Mantis stuck his head out of the cage and screamed before being taken to the kitchen . He was then put in a cooking pot which was warm . Tigress put mantis in the pot .  
" AH! This is the life ". Mantis relaxed in the water but that was all about to change when tigress put the cooker on full blast . " Is it me or is it burning up in here ".

Then mantis realised that the heat was on . He screamed swimming around frantically . " HELP ME PEOPLE PLE- WAIT I CANT FEEL MY BUTT OH MY GOSH MY BUTTS FALLEN OFF PLEASE HELP ME...I CANT FEEL MY FACE HHHHEEEELLLPPP ". In the other room the others were talking . " Do you think mantis needs help ". Crane asked the others . " Im sure he is completely fi- ". Po was cut off by a blood curdling scream . " MY BUTTS FALLEN OFF I CANT FEEL IT ". " LETS GO ". po zoomed of to find a little green bug surrounded by water in a pot of water . Po grabbed mantis and put him under the cold tap .

Mantis glared at the criminal who was chuckling to her self . " I HATE YOU..YOU NASTY , DEVILIISH , DEVIOUSLY CHARMING WOMAN ". Tigress smirked at the bugs choice of works .

After the torture to mantis Tigress and po went to a beautiful setting to have their first date . It was beautiful . Their was a sparkling water fall cascading with natural rock formation and sparkling pools . They sat on the grassy knolls perfect for meditation purposes . When they were there Sky and the others including master shifu were spying on them from a distance . " They are so gonna kiss ". Viper spoke while mantis grinned . " I think they will do more then that ". Viper smacked him on the head with her tail . " OW !". " Sky is here so shut it bug ". Viper pointed at the tiger cub who was smiling at viper .

With Po and Tigress they were talking about their pasts and other things . " So did you ever do anything else apart from kung fu when you were younger ". Po asked while tigress smiled . " Yeah i did! believe it or not but I used to enter these dance contests and beauty pagents and all this stuff ". Tigress shook her head in amusement while Po's eyes went wide . " WOW! You used to dance you have got to show me some moves ".  
" I dont think I can remember the dance moves but I think i still have some photo's and video's that shifu took ".

" Wait Tigress used to do dance contests ". They all looked at shifu who nodded . " Yes well even though she loved kung fu she wanted a life like any other normal child so i gave it to her ". " Have you still got any video's Of her ". Viper asked earning a nod from Shifu . " Yes I have got one or two and I've got to say she was really good at dance ". " What kind of dance did she do ". Crane asked . " Tigress as her usual tomboy self learnt break dance and hip hop ". Shifu smiled at Tigress remembering some of those sweet memories .

Tigress and Po sat snuggled together . Po had one arm around Tigress hoping that she would not beat him however to everyone's suprise she fell in to the embrace .

The others Got bored of watching so they decided to play games with eachother but viper was still watching like a hawk tracking every movement . Crane noticed Vipers Azure blue eyes wide with her mouth hanging open . " Viper whats up ". Crane went to the scene and he to had the same reaction . Po and Tigress were kissing not just on the cheeks but on the lips . Sky was the last one to look . She smiled knowing that her mum and dad were happy .

Tigress broke the kiss blushing like a tomato . Po did the same . Po held her paws making eye contact . " I really like you tigress and I want to get to know you more ". Tigress smiled Hugging him . He to returned the embrace . They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity .

Viper could not hold it in any longer . She let out a squeal slithering up to the two love birds . The other ran with her cheering and clapping wildly . " I Knew you had it in you ". Mantis teased making the fluffy panda turn a vibrant shade of red .

They all started to talk about what they heard pressing the part about Tigress being able to break dance . " So tigress heard that you could break dance ". Viper smiled at the tigress . " Yeah I can but I was like 9 years old plus I was like really good then not so good now ". " Show us a sequence please ". Po begged . Tigress looked into the panda's jade green orbs and smiled .

Tigress did'nt want to show them the dance however she did display her flexibility . " Heck what the hell are you made of lady ". " Have you got any bones inside of you ". They all asked .

Once that date had turned into a socail clash they decided to call it a day .

Sky was thinking back to those events and smiled . It was then she decided to write a letter to her class mates . She really missed Xue so she wanted to take this oppurtunity to communicate with him . Once she had written the letter and was satisfied she called zeng and ordered him to deliver it to the school .

Sky finally got in to bed and was thinking about the future . She was not just thinking about her future but her parents , family and friends . Sky thought about her fate and destiny knowing that they are in her hands . She Looked at the silvery moon and was grateful for everything she had . That very moment everything was perfect .

**YAY PO AND TIGRESS ARE OFFICIALLY DATING:D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D:D:D**


	8. reunion and a festival

It had been a ferocious battle between the good and evil . With One fatal blow The evil had been obliterated Into ash . The furious five and the dragon warrior aswell as sky had summoned every ounce of chi with in them and built an energy force so strong the evil did not stand a chance . "SKADOOSH!". Po spoke before they all sent the energy force zooming towards the dark side . It struck them and everything else in its path . They all sheilded their eyes from the light and winced hearing the blood curdling screams of their enemies .

It was over . They were victorious . They rested for a couple of hours before packing to return to the jade palace . Thye travelled by boat and arrived in the valley of peace at sunrise . They walked to the jade palace and rested for a while . " Mom Can I go to school I want to see Xue ". Tigress looked at sky doubtfully . " Sky you need to rest all of us do ". " PLEASE MOM IM FINE WE ALREADY RESTED BEFORE ". Tigress Sighed when sky made a cute face that even the hardcore master tigress could'nt resist . "Well...okay then but dont do any running around at school or dancing Do I make my self clear? ". Sky was a little sad but she regained her composure . " Chrystal clear ". Sky spoke .

Tigress and sky got ready and walked to school . " Okay sky have a fun day at school ". "I will mom bye! ". Sky waved before going in to school . Sky was slightly late due to the journey consuming more time then required . The tiger cub walked down the hall and finally reached the outside of her classroom . She opened the door to find all her class mates . Miss sunshine saw her . She was about to react but sky put a finger to her lips to silence her . She pointed at Xue then made a scary face saying that she wanted to suprise Xue .

Sky creeped slowly behind her wolf boy friend who was slouched on the table . He sighed . " I miss you sky ". He whispered to himself . Sky knew what to do next . She pounced on the back of him and hugged his neck . Xue yelped from the sudden movement . " XUE!". Xue 's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he saw who had pinned him down . " SKY! ". He shouted before pouncing on her and hugging her . The class went up to them to see what all the commotion was about . When they found out they tackled sky in to a hug . " So how was it sky ". Miss sunshine asked smiling warmly at sky . " It was hard in fact it was like the hardest out of all the battles we have fought ". Sky explained .

" Any injuries ". The female liger asked concerned . " Yeah quite alot actually and my mom and dad told me that I almost died but for that time I entered a trance and saw people I have'nt even met before ". Sky showed some of the scars and injuries . " SKY I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE BACK! ". xue hugged her again for the hundreth time .  
" DID YOU GET MY LETTER ". " YEAH!". they all shouted in unison . " So is it true that master tigress and the dragon warrior are dating! ". Lienhua asked . Sky nodded ." AWESOME! ". The class shouted . " Oh yeah ! There is going to be a festival tonight in the village celebrating another victory so be there ". They all nodded . Sky spent the rest of the day telling the amazing tales and exciting stories from her journey .

After school it was getting dark and it was almost time for the festival to begin . In the jade palace everyone was wearing new clothes . Master shifu was wearing a Black robe with a gold belt . Crane was wearing a new hat . Viper was wearing new flowers and top covering the top half of her body . Monkey was wearing Blue silk pants with a silver belt . Mantis was too tiny to wear anything . Po was wearing a white tux with a red serpentine dragon on his pants .

They were all waiting for sky and Tigress . " TIGRESS ARE YOU DONE YET! ". Viper called . " VIPER COME IN HERE I NEED YOUR HELP!". Viper slithered in to the tiger masters room .

**WITH VIPER AND TIGRESS...**

" What is it Tigress ". Viper asked . "I cant wear this it shows too much ". Viper sighed . " Tigress you look great besides who cares let it show your a woman for goodness sakes just let it go ". Tigress was wearing a beautiful Tight Dress that came above her knees . It had diomands and had collars . It was sleevless and it was a silky cream colour . Tigress sighed . " Ugh! FINE JUST THIS ONCE ". Viper squealed excitedly and the two females headed for the door .

**WITH THE BOYS AND SKY...**

Sky had come out with a beautiful turquoise dress with embroidery and diomands on it . " WOW! Sky you look great ". Monkey and mantis complimented . " So po are you going to ask your girlfriend to dance ". Crane asked . Po nervously scratched the back of his neck . " Um Yeah what about you are you going to finally ask viper out! ". Crane looked down trying to hide the blush on his face . " Well yeah! ". Mantis hopped on to sky's shoulder . " This is it guys ". Mantis spoke while laying back . " This is what? "They all asked confused . " This is the night me and monkey get a girl ". Monkey smiled deviously . " Yeah sure bro! Up high ". Monkey and mantis high-fived eachother .

The door finally opened revealing a very bouncy enthusiastic viper and a smiling tigress . All the guys could do was look with there mouths hanging open . Sky sighed putting her face in her paws . " Boys!". She whispered .

Mantis gave a flirtatious whistle . He hopped on to Tigresses shoulder . " Hey good lookin whats shaking ". Mantis wiggled his eye brows . Tigress flashed her fangs . " Wow! those things are sharp! ".  
Mantis backed away . " Wow ti you look beautiful ". Po said smiling . Tigress was blushing like crazy . Po walked up to her and put a red flower behind her ear . They entered a dreamy trance staring in to each others orbs .  
Po embraced the tiger and kissed her on the head . They were interupted by someone clearing their throat . That someone was master shifu . " Right students we will head out to the village now so walk sensibly and I want to see you all at 8:00 for the fireworks Do I make my self clear? ". " Yes master shifu! ". they all bowed in unison .

When they all heading out crane decided it was time to ask viper . "Um viper ". The snake turned around to the avian . " Yes crane ". Viper smiled sweetly . "Um...would..you like to ..well ...um Sorta Go out ...with ..me ". Crane's voice was shaky . Viper used her tail to gesture for him to come closer . Once he did viper kissed him on the cheek . Crane's jaw dropped . " Yes crane I would love to ".

Once crane had recovered he started to celebrate . " YES DONT YA WISH YA BOYFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME DONT YA WISH YA BOYFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME DONT YA ". He was interupted by viper giving him an awkward look . Crane chuckled nervously before viper curled her self around his neck . Crane shivered at the awkward sensation .

Meanwhile Sky was looking for Xue . She spotted her friend and immediately ran over to him . " Hey xue! ". " Hey sky". "Mom this is the girl I have been telling you about ". Xue told his mom . She looked like Xue only she had a curvy figure and was wearing a red kimono .  
" So your the daughter of The dragon warrior and master tigress It must be fun hanging with kung fu masters ". Xue's mom spoke . Sky nodded smiling . " Well son you go and have fun with your lady friend ". Xue's mom kissed Xue . " Mom not in front of the girls ". Xue groaned while sky giggled .

" Come on Xue lets go ". Sky grabbed xue from the arm . " So sky will you be singing tonight ". Xue asked . Sky shrugged . " I might why do you want me to". " Yeah your voice is amazing ". Sky smiled . " Well yeah I guess ".

Po and tigress were going to Mr. pings noodle shop . They saw the noodle loving goose selling moon cakes , Noodles and dumplings . Mr ping saw his son . He ran up to his son and hugged him warmly . Mr ping bowed to Tigress who bowed back .  
" Wow! I must say master tigress you look beautiful tonight !". "Thank you mr ping ". " So are you to together ". Tigress and po smiled at the goose and interwined paws . Thye both nodded . " AH! what joy my sons dreams have come true ". Po face-palmed . " DAD!". Po groaned . " So master tigress when Shall I be expecting grandchildren ". Tigresses eyes widened . Po noticed her getting uncomfortable .  
" Um so dad we have to go now Bye! ". Po said rapidly before dragging tigress with him .

As the panda and the tiger walked out of the shop they bumped in to Sky and xue . " Hi Mommy ". Sky smiled and ran in to her mothers arms . Tigress noticed the wolf cub . " So who is this little furry fella ". Po ruffled the fur on his head . " Thats Xue ". Xue bowed . " Its and honour to be in your presence".

" No need to be so formal Xue ". Tigress smiled at the wolf cub who smiled back . " So you are the one sky keep talking about ". Xue nodded . " Um i think so". He responded .

Monkey and Mantis Were walking along when they saw something . " ALMOND COOKIES ". Monkey screamed while pointing to a stall selling almond cookies . Monkey and mantis ran to the stall . They bought a years worth of almond cookies . " Come to papa ". Monkey spoke holding his cookies tight . " My babies ". Mantis drooled looking at the cookies . Once they had eaten they could barely move . " Yo bro I dont think there will be any girls for us tonight ". Monkey looked dejected .

" Dont say that bro-". He was cut off when he saw a beautiful butterfly . She was black and turquoise . "WOW! She is Hot! ". Mantis spoke while the butterfly whipped her antenna back and forth in slow motion . " So is she ". Monkey looked over to a female cougar . She was wearing a tight kimono and had blue eyes . Mantis walked up to the butterfly . The butterfly noticed and bowed . "Master Mantis ". " Hey beautiful". Mantis wiggled his eyebrows . " Are you hitting on me ". The butterfly asked while mantis smirked . " Mabeye would you like to go out tonight ". The butterfly smiled ." Yeah sure im sapphire by the way ". Sapphire introduced her self . " Wow a beautiful name for a beautiful woman ". The butterfly fanned herself with her wing trying to hide the blush on her face .

Monkey was having the same luck . The female cougar fell for him instantly . " Im ruby what about you". The cougar asked . " Im monkey ". The females eyes widened . " Monkey as in master monkey OH MY GOSH ITS AN HONOUR". The cougar bowed . " So would you sort of like to go out with me ". " YES I WOULD". The cougar kissed monkey on the cheek and hugged him . Monkey looked over to mantis . Monkey gave a thumbs up . Mantis winked since he did not have thumbs .

Crane was soaring through the air with a very scared viper around him . " Im scared ". The serpent was shaking . " Dont worry I wont let anything happen to you ". Viper smiled and kissed him . Viper giggled . " Whats so funny?" Crane questioned . Viper pointed at his beak which had lipstick all over it . Crane groaned . " Crane ". " What is it viper ". " Why did you choose me ". Crane smiled at his snake . " Because you are the most beautiful girl in the world inside and out ". This bought tears to her eyes . " I love you crane ". " I love you to viper".

Po and Tigress had danced and were at the moment sitting alone and away from the festival . " You know tigress you look really beautiful tonight ". Tigress smiled . " Thanks po you look dashing yourself ". They sat in silence for a bit . Po broke the silence . " Look tigress the fireworks are about to start ". They both gazed in to the dark sky as it was soon illuminated with fireworks . Po saw one that looked like a yin and yang . " Hey tigr-". Po was cut off when he saw his girlfriend covering her ears . " Whats wrong Ti?". Po put a comforting paw on her shaking back . Po got closer and as he did Tigress was saying something as if she was talking to someone . Po did not understand the frantic words coming out of her mouth so she assumed that she was speaking a different language .

" Tigress!" Po asked concerned . " NOOOO" Tigress screamed . Po looked at her with a worried look . Tigress was breathing heavily she made eye contact with Po before turning away and hugging her knees . Po walked up to her and carresed her back . When she calmed down po spoke . "What happened ti?".

Tigress inhaled a deep breath before responding . "The fireworks they make me think things...THINGS I DONT WANT TO THINK ABOUT". Tigress looked away while having tears in her eyes . Po hugged her . "What kind of memories Ti you dont have to tell me but It it always helps to talk about it!". Tigress looked at the sky and began her tale . " When I was a cub I lived in a different country far away from china . Our country was in conflict and there were always explosions and chemical gas explosions so everyday we knew it could be our last . That day was my parents last day ". Tigress tears streaming down her face . Po looked at her with a soft expression . "Anyways When we were going shopping a helicopter came right above us and threw missiles and these chemical explosives . My mom told me to run so I did but it was to late for my parents and my family . I saw them choking and eventually choked their lives away ". Tigress looked at po in the eye . Po was crying aswell . " The fireworks make the same noise as the bomb explosions I would hear everyday ".

po took her hand and squeezed it tight . "You need inner peace tigress You need to forget the past so you can have a future ". Tigress smiled . " You sound like master oogway ". Po and tigress laughed a bit before looking at the sky . " sing". Po said . Tigress looked at him confused . "What?". "Sing". "Why?". "Singing might block out all the noises and also it will take your mind off those memories ". Po looked at her . " Only if you sing with me ". Po nodded and with that tigress began to sing .

**TIGRESS: **Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Scream but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

**BOTH :** You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

**PO :** You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know

**BOTH:** You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.

" YOUR VOICE IS AMAZING ". They both said at the same time . "Thanks po I feel a bit better now ". Po smiled and kissed her cheek . Tigress rolled her eyes and without warning she pounced on him and kissed him and hugged him . They sat under the the silvery moon in eachothers embrace .

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

**OKAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME :D:D:D**


	9. blessings and proposal

Master shifu was meditating in the dragon grotto . He inhaled deeply through his nose and lowered his eyes in a lustful peaceful way . "Inner peace ". He chanted . " Master shifu Where are you?". Well the peace was nice while it lasted . " Im here panda! ".  
The red panda Shouted with a hint of aggravation in his tone . " Oh right yeah Um master can I ask you something?". Master shifu sighed and then gave a short nod . "Okay so um You know how i really love tigress right?". The red panda master gave a nod . " What im saying is...Can I have permission to sorta well ya know propose". Master shifu's eyes shot open . He looked at the panda with a stern look .  
But when he looked in to his tranquil eyes they made his expression transform in to a soft one . " Well panda!". Master shifu added for suspense . Po looked down hoping for his blessing . Master shifu gave a small smirk knowing how nervous his son-in-law to be was . " I give you permission to marry my daughter". Po's face lit up as he celebrated with a dance . He was cut off by his master who pinned him on the ground with Oogways wooden staff held against his throat . A murderous glare graced his face as he tightened his grip on the panda .  
" But if you even think about laying a finger on her or hurting her emotionally or physically you will be begging me to use the wuxi finger hold on you as mercy...Are we clear". Po nodded with a face full of fear . " Yes we are clear we are so clear ".  
He threw his hands up in defense as the red panda hopped of his stomach .

" Thanks...Dad" Po smiled . Master Shifu whacked him with Oogways staff in a forceful way . "Ow!". Po soothed his arm . "What was that for?" The sensitive panda questioned . "Because I'm a mean old father who thoroughly enjoys injuring his son in law". Master shifu responded with a hint of playfulness in his voice . "You know people look at you and think "He is a really nice old man" NUH UH! Your sadistic ". Master shifu just continues to meditate ignoring the fumbling panda's protests .

Suddenly a voice interupted his meditation

"Grandpa". "Grandpa"

Master shifu shook off the disturbing voice .

Meditation was in order . He needed inner peace Now!

**Meanwhile With Tigress and Viper...**

"Okay Viper so tell me why I am letting you put make up on me". "Ugh! Because Tigress Im going to be doing your make up on your wedding day...And...I WILL PUMMEL YOU IF YOU DONT". Viper answered with her azure eyes turning serious . Tigress sighed . "I hate you". " Aw! I love you too". Viper had pinned tigress to a chair so she was completely imobalised . "Viper dont you think you are thinking too ahead Po hasnt even proposed to me yet ". A small smirk graced vipers features . "So tigress Ever think about having children". Tigress who for some reason was drinking a glass of water spat out the liquid making it land on the floor .

**With Po...**

Po was In the village searching for a ring to propose to his lady friend . He decided to see his Kind and gentle goose father . "Thank you for coming to Dragon warriors noodles and Tofu". Po heard the noodle loving avian say as he waved to one of his costumers . When Po entered the shop everyone bowed humbly in respect for the saviour of China .

"Po" Mr ping ran to his adopted son and embraced him warmly . "Hi dad!". Po said returning the affectionate gesture . "Um dad can I speak to you...Like in private". "Ah! Of couse son". Mr ping led his son to the kitchen . "So Dad...I was thinking Can I have your blessing to marry Tigress". Mr ping looked at him confused . " Isnt Tigress meant to be the one asking me". "Well yeah But I dont want her to know its a suprise". The old goose chuckled with his usual warm friendly smile . "Well of course son I am so happy for you". Po smiled . "Thanks da-". " But remeber son use a cond-

"Dad". Po groaned .

" And when she is mens-

"Dad". Po said a bit louder .

When the goose finished his rambling he noticed his son with his face in his paws . "Was it something I said". Mr ping spoke absentmindedly . "Dad I appreciate your advice but I really need to get going". Po excused himself trying to avoid further embarrassment . " Okay son remember son I want lots of grandchildren ". Po raised an eyebrow but then smiled . "Um okay bye dad love you". "Love you too son".

Po ran out of the noodle shop and towards a jewelerry shop . Po gaped at the different kinds of beautiful jewels and gems . "Greeting Dragon warrior Can I help you?". A female bunny spoke in a silky voice while bowing before the legend . "Yeah! Um Im looking for a ring to propose to someone". The Bunny smiled . "I have the perfect ring here". The female turned around and made a hastened return . She held out a small black box . She opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring . It had a radiant sapphire positioned in the middle of it . Engraved in the middle were three stong meaningful words "I love you". Po examined it and smiled . "Its perfect How much is it?". "2oo yuan". Po's eyes widened but then he thought about how much tigress meant to him therefore he handed her the money and claimed the ring .

Po ran off a happy panda . The next thing that he was going to do was going to determine his future .

**With the five...**

After Tigress had spat out of the water the other five must have heard the shouts and came to the rescue Only there was no one or nothing to rescue . Instead they were met with a mischevious looking snake and an enraged tiger . "Wow! Tigress what happened to you?". Mantis chuckled . "I suggest you be quiet master mantis before I punish you severely". Master Shifu warned . The bug remembered the time he did something wrong and the next day woke up in a graveyard . Mantis shivered at the memory and answered with a sharp nod .

" Good , Tigress what happened here". Master shifu asked in an unusually gentle tone . Before she had time to respond Po came in . In the most ungraceful manner possible . "Hey Tigress! Can you come with me a minute". Tigress smiled at him . " Sure let me get this stuff of my face first!". Tigress grabbed a tissue and wiped her face clean . Tigress followed her boy friend up to the sacred place also known as the sacred peach tree of heavely wisdom . When Po reached the top he took a deep breath also detecting the pleasent aroma of the ripe peached dangling above his head .

He got down On one knee . Tigress covered her mouth in awe . "Tigress You have been my best friend, My guardian and my life all the way through our realtionship . I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you . Tigress...Will you marry me?".

Unknown to the couple their comrades were watching their everymove and had witnessed everything . "Oh my god!". Viper squealed . Crane covered his girlfriends mouth to prevent her from ruining the moment . Sky who had just come back from Xue's house had come up the mountan slightly annoyed . She was about to have a fit when she saw her mother and father in a passionate kiss . "What going on". Sky whispered . "Your dad has just asked your mom to marrry him". Monkey smirked . Sky smiled screaming inwardly with joy . " I'm going to be a brides maid YAY!". Sky celebrated .

With Tigress and Po Tigress was still stood their with wide eyes . "Tigre-Mph" Po was cut off by his girlfriend kissing his deeply . Po returned it and they stayed ike that for ten minutes .

"Ew! Thats gross!". Mantis covered his eyes from the sight . Master shifu smiled knowing that his daughter had found true love . Viper slithered up to them .

Tigress allowed po to slip the ring on to her finger . " I love you" They both said in unison . Tigress stared in to his eyes . They were so beautiful to her . They were always so tranquil and they were like enternal emrald gree waters . Po stared in to her eyes .They never failed to amaxe him . They were always burning with fire and They had a beautiful glow in the warmly colours of the sunset .

They were interupted by someone clearing their throats . "Po I-VIPER". Tigress glared at the smirking viper . "see I told you that i am going to do your make up on your wedding day and speaking of wedding day when is it?". By Now everyone was gathered at the peach tree . "MOMMY I CANT WAIT TO BE A BRIDES MAID". Sky jumped for joy . Tigress smiled and picked sky up allowing her child to sit on her hip . "Yes You are!". Tigress kissed sky on the cheek while sky returned it .

They were speaking for a long time about wedding preparations . They were doing fine until a certain bug master decided to ask "So master shifu what do you think of being a granfather". Master shifu glared at the bug having those haunting voices interupting his peaceful thoughts . Po and Tigress blushed knowing they were not ready for that yet .

"Yeah mommy I want a brother or a sister". Sky looked at her mom who smiled . "Mabeye sky in the future". They were silent until sky broke it . "Mom how do you make babies I want a brother or sister". They all tried to hold in their laughter . "Come on Tigress give Sky 'The talk'". Monkey laughed . "Whats the talk Mommy". Tigress sighed . "You will understand when you are older". "but I am old enough Now!". Sky pleaded . Tigress looked at master shifu . "Master shifu Sky is too young to know isnt she". Master shifu shook his head in disagreement . "I specifically remember giving you 'The talk' at the age of 8 and sky is almost nine so I dont see why a not". Master shifu smirked at the tiger . Tigress sighed . "Okay sky um well when mommy and daddy love eachother very much and they do some thing that i should not go in to detail about but...". Tigress hesitated . Po whispered something in her ear which made her smile a bit . " Okay so the stork who is a bird goes around and puts babies in women and you have to ask the stork very kindly if they can have a boy or a girl".

Tigress sighed in relief knowing she did not have to tell sky about it yet . "UNCLE CRANE UNCLE CRANE CAN YOU VERY KINDLY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP LET ME HAVE A BROTHER OR SISTER PLEASE!". Sky pleaded . The other burst out laughing while crane lowered his gaze hiding his furious blush . "Um mabeye...Sky...When your mommy and daddy are ready".

Sky sighed ."Okay I give up Im going to bed GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY". "Goodnight sky". They said in unison . Once sky was gone their were a few giggles . Tigress lay down on her back . "That was close ". "while we are on this subject Po and Tigress (giggle) remember what daddy says " Use a cond-". Mantis teased while getting glares .

**Next DAY...**

Mantis woke up surrounded by gravestones and buried in a hole six foot under . Mantis sighed "NOTE TO SELF: Never tease anyone about the talk or saying innaproriate things". Mantis walked off ."I never even got to write my will". He grumbled while making a journey back to the jade palace .

_**TO BE CONTINUED :D**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE WEDDING SO MAKE SURE YOU READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE :D**_

_**...**_


	10. Visitor

It was getting dark and the moon was casting a radiant glow over the jade palace . The inhabitants excluding master shifu who was meditating were sat in po's room . They all sat in a circle . Po and tigress sat together with Tigress lying down on his lap . Sky was sitting next to his uncles while Arya was sleeping soundly next her mother while she gently stroked her head . "So why do you love your almond cookies Monkey". Po asked . Monkey smiled averting his eyes to the floor as if gazing back in to his past . "Long before I was in the furious five My nana used to tell me that her almond cookies had secret powers and they enhanced my kung fu abilities . Of course I didn't really believe her but I always played along because it was our secret that made our bond stronger . The last thing she gave me was her recipe so I treasure it and guard it as a symbol of our friendship ". Once monkey finsihed they all smiled .

"AW! Thats so sweet ". Viper spoke in her usual sweet tone . "I wish I could Visit her". Monkey sighed . "Then why dont you?". Tigress questioned . "Because she is up their with the angels looking after her and being the angel she always was". Mantis hopped on to his shoulder . "I feel for you man ". " WOAH I NEVER THOUGH I WOULD SEE THIS DAY MANTIS AND MONKEY BEING MATURE...SORT OF". Crane raised an eye brow . "Yeah anyways back to the main topic Arya is going to have to go and we probably won't see her for another year because she has school and dance aswell ". Tigress said while picking her daughter up from the floor in to her embrace . Arya woke up suddenly . She had tears in her eyes . "Whats wrong?". Tigress wiped the tears off Arya's face . The others gave concerned . "I had a scary gream it was about a man who was trying to eat us and he was chasing us with pointy things". Arya sobbed soaking tigresses vest with salty tears . "Its okay we aren't going anywhere we are all okay right guys?". Tigress turned to her comrades who nodded .

Sky was lost in thought thinking of things . She was thinking of Xue alot but one thing really clung to her mind were the dreams she has been having . Every night she would dream of a fire and screaming . A familiar figure stood there with a knife and before he could strike she would wake up in a sweat . "Mom". Sky called . "Can I talk to you outside". Tigress nodded . Before she left with sky she looked at her comrades with a 'dont follow me' look . She left and shut the door behind her .

Once they were outside tigress bent down to sky's level and looked intensely in to her eyes . "What's the matter sky". Sky shook her before replying . "I have been having these weird dreams but they all seem so real to be a dream and it's almost like a recognize people that I never met before". Tigress smiled and rubbed her shoulder lovingly . "Is that all Sky". Sky just looked away . Tigress sighed . She took Sky's face in to her paws and made eye contact before kissing her cheek and caressing it . "Now tell me what else I am your mother it's my responsibility". Sky embraced her mom and said . "I am scared". "Of what?". "Of everything sometimes I wonder who I am and I am just really confused ". "Sky look at me". Sky looked at her mother straight in the eye . "I am going to tell you who you are YOU ARE MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT". Tigress and sky smiled before opening the door .

She found her comrades crying . "I am guessing you didn't follow my instructions did you". "WHAT IT WAS TOUCHING!". They all defended .

They were all about to settle down and talk some more until there was a knock on the door . Tigress , Po and sky got up and walked towards the door . "I wonder who would come this late". Po asked . Po grabbed her paw and squeezed it . Tigress opened the door to find a white tiger . He was very tall and muscular and had emrald green eyes . The figure looked at them and bowed . Sky hid behind her parents not wanting this stranger to see her .

"Greetings my name Baojia I have come for my daughter her name is Sky".

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**OKAY I AM SORRY FOR A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WROTE THIS TO MOVE ALONG IN THE STORY :D**

**Please read and review :D**


	11. Baojia's story

Tigresses heart stopped...

"My name is baojia I have come for my daughter her name is sky". The tiger spoke while humbly bowing.

Tigress felt her eyes burn with tears. A growl teared through her throat. Po saw this and knew that Tigress would lash out any second. "GUYS!". Po shouted. Master shifu came in witht he others and glanced upon the scene before them. Po pointed to his enraged wife. "Guys hold her back she is going to lose it". Po warned.

The all went to tigress who had her claws unsheathed and her ivory fangs flashing. Viper and Monkey held her arms down while crane grabbed her waist pulling her back. Tigress struggled in their tight embraces. "MANTIS NOW!". Master shifu yelled. Mantis struck her pressure points sending her in to a vulnerable state .

"Po take her to her room When she wakes up try to calm her down". Master shifu said. Po obeyed and picked up his wife and carried her to her bedroom.

Once they had gone Master shifu and the others turned to see baojia outside with a confused look plastered on his face. Master shifu walked up to sky and put a comforting hand on her shoulder caressing it lovingly.

"Come!". Master shifu spoke to baojia leading him in to the kitchen.

**IN TIGRESSES ROOM...**

Tigress began to awaken. She fluttered her eyes open to be met with a pair of familiar pair of jade orbs staring down at her. Po and tigresses paws were interwined while po gently squeezed it reassuringly.

"You okay?". Po asked concerned. Tigress nodded and tried to hide her tears under her hard exterior.

It failed.

Po saw the tears glistening in her beautiful amber eyes. Po embraced her with a warm hug. Tigress allowed lone tears to cascade freely down her cheeks on to her husbands black fur.

"Come on honey what's the matter?". Po asked.  
"I told sky before that she was my beautiful daughter and nothing would change that but now she is going to be taken away from me...JUST LIKE EVERYTHIG ELSE IN MY LIFE". Tigress fell on to his shoulder.

"Come on tigress it's okay No one Will take Sky". Po lifted her chin to make eye contact. "I promise". Po spoke gently while staring intensely in to Tigresses fiery orbs.

Tigress nodded before taking his hand. "Come on Po lets go and see the others". Tigress dragged him out of her room.

**IN THE KITCHEN...**

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

No one dared to say a word.

Sky looked at this stranger who claimed to be her father. He looked exactly like the person in her dreams. He looked innocent and he came in peace so she couldn't really hate him for that.

Sky sighed. Baojia looked at sky and they made eye contact for a moment before turning away.

Baojia observed his surroundings. He saw sky and thought about how mature and grown up she was. He had not seen her since she was 9 months old.

The silence was broken when the Dragon warrior along with master tigress entered the kitchen. Po had his arm around Tigress protectively.

They both took their seats and master shifu cleared his throat. "Baojia please tell us why you are here and your journey".

Baojia took a deep breath and began his tale.

"It all started when sky was was born. I was waiting in the hospital hearing my wife screaming trying to give birth to our child. When she was born something unusual happened. There was a silver light that came from within her. We did not think much of it at the time but that all changed when He came. His name is Amon. He is known for capturing and assaulting women. He had an unquenchable thirst for power. He spent all his life looking 'The final hope'. The final hope Is a warrior with extraordinary skill. Amon feared that the final hope would destroy his chances of ruling over china and possibly the world. He set out to seek this person. He burnt down our village and killed many people. My wife ran away with sky, placed her in a basket and put it in the river. My wife was captured and is a prisoner but I am still not sure if she is alive of not".

When baojia finished he was looking down. They all looked at him with softened expressions. "So why have you come here Baojia should'nt you be looking for your wife or something?". Crane asked.

Baojia squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that he would have to tell them sooner or later.

The white tiger inhaled deeply and made eye contact with sky. He uttered shocking sentences. "Because Sky is the Final hope. Amon knows that Sky is the Final Hope. If we dont take sky to him China will fall. If we do give Sky to him I have no idea what he will do to her. Either kill her or...". Baojia gulped. "Force her to join evil and marry a man twice her age".

**To be continued...**

**Okay so please read and review :D**

**The next chapter will be a farewell :)**


	12. THE JOURNEY

"WHAT!". They all shouted. Sky felt tears swell up in her beautiful blue eyes. Someone was after her and If she didn't go China would be in critical danger.

Sky ran out of the kitchen feeling overwhelmed. The others could see she was crying her eyes out.

They all glared at Baojia who cringed under their intense gaze. "HOW DARE YOU?". Tigress roared. Baojia narrowed his eyes. "YOU ARENT THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN'T HAPPY ABOUT IT SWEETIE...MY WIFE IS BEING HELD PRISONER SO THIS ISN'T THE BEST TIME FOR ME EITHER". Baojia shouted back.  
"SO YOU WOULD REALLY GIVE UP YOUR DAUGHTER THAT EASILY...YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE YOUR DAUGHTER MARRY A MAN TWICE HER AGE WHEN SHE IS NOT EVEN MATURE YET".

"WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE HUH". Baojia asked raising his voice in a harsh tone. "I SAID WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE...I LOVE MY DAUGHTER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE HER".  
Tigress paused for a second. They all looked at her awaiting her answer. "NO ONE COMES BETWEEN A MOTHER AND DAUGHTER". Tigress replied.

Baojia gave a dark chuckle. "My wife has been in that prison since we left Sky on the doorstep...THINK ABOUT WHAT SHE IS GOING THROUGH THINK ABOUT WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH..She is in chains probably being tortured. You just don't get it..I HAVE BEEN SUFFERING ALONE..NO ONE AT ALL TO SAY THAT EVERYTHING IS OKAY...". Baojia stood up looking at everyone. Tigress stood up knocking the chair over. He claws dug into the wooden table leaving marks.

"TIGRESS STOP IT CEASE THIS BEHAVIOUR AT ONCE". Tigress stormed out of the room. While stomping out she punched the wall making a hole in it out of rage before leaving. Master shifu sighed looking at the destruction and massaged his temples.

Tigress was walking in the hall but bumped in to sky who was on the way to the kitchen. The cubs eyes were red from crying while dry tears stuck to her silky white fur.

"I can't go Mom I'm scared". Sky replied shaking. "Im scared to Honey but promise you won't leave me". Sky gave a weak smile. "PROMISE".

They walked in to the kitchen holding hands. Tigress walked up to Baojia feeling remorseful. "Im sorry Baojia I let the anger get the best of me". "Its okay master Tigress appology accepted But that's not important right Now...Sky". Sky averted her eyes over to Baojia.

Baojia kneeled down to her level. "What is your decision?". "Im going". Sky spoke with confidence.  
"SKY IS NOT GOING ALONE...IF SHE GOES WE ALL GO". They all agreed with the panda. "Dont worry Baojia I'm sure your wife will be okay Im sure she has faith in you If she truly loves you". Viper said in her ususal calm manner.

"OKAY STUDENTS YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE WE GO SO I SUGGEST YOU START PACKING". Master shifu commanded. They all bowed before racing off to pack.

Five minutes later they were all gathered at the top of the Jade palace steps. "So where is this place". Mantis asked hopping on to monkey's shoulder. "Its past gongmen city so it should take us around two days to arrive then we have to take Sky to him". They all nodded.

They walked down the steps and headed towards the docks. On the way they recieved lot's of stares from curious villagers but they just ignored them and kept walking. When they finally reached a the docks they saw a boat with a goose standing next to it. "Hello sir we have come here because we need to use the boat we are on a mission you see". Crane said. The goose smiled. "Certainly master Crane if the fate of China depends on it then of course you can take it". The goose gestured for them to get on to the boat.

"Mom I forgot to say bye to Xue". "Don't worry sky you will see him again". Sky shook her head with hot tears in her eyes. "BUT WHAT IF I DONT". "SKY LOOK AT ME...I PROMISE THAT YOU WILL SEE XUE AGAIN". Tigress promised but Sky wasnt convinced. "Do you trust me?...Would I ever lie to you or break a promise". Sky shook her head. Tigress gave her a kiss on the cheek and led her safely on to the boat.

It was a relaxing journey but certain things disturbed their unsettled minds. They spent the journey observing their picturesque surroundings. They were floating above the beautiful,blue, sparkling ocean.

A while later they started to talk about their plan. Baojia gave a breif introduction about this new evil force. From Baojia's knowledge Amon was very decieving and cunning. "He sounds like a psychopath". Monkey and Mantis agreed in unison. Tigress rolled her eyes. "I think we have already covered that boys". Mantis stuck out his tongue in a childish way. "So do you have any idea about why this 'Amon' Only targets women..Not that they are important or whatever but-". Mantis spoke but being cut off by Tigress giving a low growl and Viper an irritated hiss. "Well to answer your question master Mantis Amon thinks that women are hopeless and useless However he finds that women have a unique scent so he massacres them to make that scent in to perfume". Baojia explained.

They all cringed. "Sexist". Crane muttered. The Women were furious. "WHAT AN IDIOT WITHOUT WOMEN HE WOULDN'T EVEN BE BORN". "WHAT A JERK". They both screamed.

They adults talked while sky played with her uncles Monkey and Mantis inside the tent.

Night befell the atmosphere and the moon shone brightly. Sky sat on the back seat of the boat. She was thinking about today's events and how they woould effect her. She looked at the moon and smiled. The radiant glow of the Moon gave her a cold but comforting feeling. The moon shone brighter with stars adorning its heavenly home.

Baojia looked at her and a warm smile graced his face. _She is so beautiful just like her mother. So full of spirit and determination. _He thought. Sky turned around to be met with a pair of emrald green eyes. Baojia was very nervous. This was the first time talking to his daughter alone. "Hello Sky what are you doin out here?". Sky shrugged then looked back at the bright sky. "I was just thinking about...well my future". Baojia smiled. "I know that it will be a bright one". Sky smiled. "You know that all the great kings and masters are up in that sky watching over us so we are never alone". Baojia informed. Sky nodded still smiling.

There was a calm stilness for a moment before Sky asked. "What was my mother like?". Baojia was taken back by the question but then he answered. "She was very beautiful just like you. So pure of heart and full of spirit. She was always there for comfort and she was my best friend...In fact I have a picture of her". Baojia took of his necklace. It was half of the yin and yang. "Your mother has the other half so we would never be apart...And even now she is still in my heart and I can see her face in the stars". The male tiger opened the necklace and there was a picture inside. It was a couple holding a cub.

The man was wearing a navy blue tunic and silver pants. The young women was very young and beautiful. She had big blue eyes and long eye lashes. She was wearing a long turquoise dress with a flower behind her ear. The cub was wearing a white dress.

"That's me, you and your mother". Baojia smiled as happy memories came flooding back.

**Flashback...**

_"Hey honey come over here". A female tiger called out. Baojia came instantly after hearing his wife. "Look Bao our little Sky is crawling". She picked up the cub and gazed at her with a maternal glint in her eyes. "AW! Well done sky I love you so much I WOULD GIVE THE WORLD TO YOU IF I COULD". Sky giggled and cooed happily. Baojia came and kissed both of them. "I love you both you both mean the world to me". His wife groaned. "If you are trying to make me cry its not working". Baojia saw the tears of happiness in her eyes and hugged her. Even sky tried to wrap her tiny arms around them both._

_That was truly a memory to treasure_

END OF FLASHBACK...

They both looked at the picture smiling. "Was blue my moms favourite colour because blue is my favourite colour". Baojia gave a small chuckle and nodded. "She wore blue all the time but she also favoured other colours such purple and pink". Baojia remembered something. "I have something for you". Sky looked confused while Baojia pulled something from his robe. "Here I promised my wife that when I found you I would give this to you". He handed her a a heart shaped necklace. The chain was silver while the heart was sapphire. Sky awed at it before realizing it opened. She opened it revealing a photo. It was a family photo with sky in the middle as a very small cub.

Sky smiled. "I love it Thank you very much". "Your welcome". Baojia returned the gesture. They watched the moon as the moon and stars looked over them.

** To BE CONTINUED...**

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW AND THNX TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING SO FAR IT MEANS ALOT TO ME :D**


	13. chapter 10 redone

It was the day before the wedding and the jade palace were celebrating the love between the two warriors . Tigress , sky and viper were getting ready . They didnt really dress up they wore make up for the occasion . The boys were outside . "Come on whats taking them so long". Mantis grumbled . "Patience is a virtue Master mantis and I am sure they will be out here in a minute". Master shifu said to the green bug master .

Finally after a few minutes of waiting the girls came out . Tigress came out wearing a strapless black top and black pants with a red waist band . She was wearing mascara and eye liner even though their was no need for it . Viper as usual wore make up and a light blue top covering the top half of her body . Sky was wearing a turquoise vest top and black pants . She did not wear make up because she did not really need it .

"Viper this top keeps on falling down". Tigress complained trying to cover her snowy white chest . Viper giggled ."So let it all off for once". "Viper seriously we still have to dress appropriately". Viper sighed . "Its okay tigress just try to be yourself for today after all today is your last day single". Master shifu smiled at his adopted daughter . Tigress sighed and smiled .

They walked to the sacred hall of warriors where the boys sat at the moon pool . The girls finally showed up . "Tigress you look beautiful". Po wrapped his arms around his wife to be . Tigress shook her head . "This is really low cut I dont like it". Po smiled . "Its fine Tigress stop worrying so much". Once tigress had stopped worrying they decided to get the party started .

First they decided to do a toast to the happy couple . "Go on tigress just have a drink just this once". Tigress shook her head . "No I dont want to be drunk and besides We are not meant to be drinking anyways". They all sighed . Tigress looked at their faces and smiled . "Ugh! Okay fine just this once". Everyones faces lit up . Tigress took the cork out of the bottle . When she did a volcano of fizz erupted from the bottle . "WOAH!". Everyone shouted . Everyone drank...well exept from sky who drank juice .

One they had done that went into the barracks and blasted music . First they played gangnam style which they all danced to . "Okay girls your turn". The boys shouted . "HHEEEYY SSEEEXXYYY LAAADDYY". The music played as the girls danced solo showing off their moves . They all clapped and cheered . Once they had rocked they wanted to do something special for po and tigress so they put on a slow dance . "Okay Ladies and gentle men Its time for the slow dance BECAUSE IM FEELING THE LOVE". mantis attempted to do a deep sexy voice but failed miserably .

Viper whacked him on the head forcefully . "Okay gentlemen bring your women to the floor and show them how much you care". Viper spoke . Po and tigress paired up obviously while crane and viper danced together . Sky and her uncle monkey leaving Master shifu and mantis . "Um". It was really awkward . "Somehow this is more awkward than when shifu agreed to do oppa gangnam style in front of master oogway as his last wish". Mantis joked . The other chuckled leaving master shifu's ears twitching madly .

Once they had danced slowly it was time for some free style . Monkey did a series of rapid flips "Beat that bug". "Oh yeah watch this". Mantis did some complicated dance moves despite his size . "SUPER BUG TSUNAMI". He shouted while jumping in the air .

Tigress suprisingly joined in . "Oh yeah Watch and learn boys". Tigress did some moves no one could beat . She swayed her hips in a sassy fashion before going in to a series of flips , cartwheels and a range of intense body popping moves . "OH YEAH BEAT THAT". They guys had their mouths agape . "Where did you learn how to do that?". They asked with a hint of jelousy in their tones .

"Because she is the most awesomest person ever". Po pumped his fist in the air . Po Looked in to her beautiful eyes full of dancing fiery flames . Tigress returned it looking deep in to his soft jade ones .

.

**WITH PO** **TIGRESS...**

**NEXT DAY...**

**WITH THE GIRLS...**

"Okay Tigress are you done". Viper called . Tigress walked out from the changing room . She was wearing a beautiful silky red dress . It had embroidary on the top while on the bottom was plain . "WOW! Tigress you look awesome". Tigress smiled at the serpent . "Thank you is sky ready". Before viper could reply Sky came out . "HI MOMMY YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY".  
When she came out she was wearing a strappless dress . The top was velvet black and on the skirt it was also black with turquoise pokerdots . She was wearing silver sandles and had a blue flower behind her ear matching with the pokerdots on her dress .

"Oh you look beautiful sky". Tigress spoke while hugging her adopted daughter . "Thanks mommy you look beautiful". "Okay tigress get over here so I can do your make up". Tigress walked over to viper and the snake did her make up . She applied red eye shadow , eye liner and mascara . She had a flower to go behind her ear . "There we go all done". Viper admired the tigress . "Thanks viper".

They stepped outside of the room to be greeted by master shifu . "You look beautiful ladies". "Thank you". Master shifu looked at tigress who wore a nervous expression . "Tigress are you okay". "Im just a bit nervous that's all". "Its okay to be nervous its your wedding day Now shall we go we dont want to keep the others waiting". They all nodded and walked to the village .

**IN THE VILLAGE..**

The guests were sitting on wooden benches while po stood awaiting his beloved feline . (IN THE SAME PLACE WHERE PO AND LUSHI ALMOST GOT MARRIED :D) . Po was wearing a black suit with a red rose in his pocket . Mr ping had already started to sob on monkeys shoulder . Just then The girls came down the isle . Sky scattered peach blossoms then took her seats . When Tigress arrived everyone had their mouths wide open and marveled at Tigresses beauty . "WOW IM THE LUCKIEST GUY IN CHINA". Po said with a goofy grin . Tigress was looking down while shifu walked with her . Once Po and tigress saw eachother they held eachothers paws and stared intensly in to eachothers eyes . "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join the dragon warrior in the sacred and pure bonds of matromony ". Mantis spoke . "Okay po I want you to repeat after me". Po nodded . "I Po take you tigress as my wife in sickness and in health I promise to love and to cherish you". Po repeated his words making tears come to everyones eyes . "And tigress I want you to repeat after me ". "I tigress take you Po as my lawfully wedded husband In sickness and in health to love and to cherish you". Tigress repeated his words .

"RIGHT RINGS PLEASE". Mantis shouted . Sky stood up and gave the rings . "AW!". They all cooed while Arya skipped back over to her seat . "Okay Po now is your chance to tell Tigress how much you love her". Po smiled ."I give you this ring as a symbol of our love and I love you and It will always stay that way no matter what". Po slipped the ring on Tigresses finger . Now it was tigresses turn ."I always wonder If you actually know how much you mean to me . You showed me how amazing life can be and you revived my soul . And I just wanted to say they I love you and you mean the world to me". Tigress slipped the ring n to po's finger .

"YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE". Tigress and Po leaned foward . Their foreheads connected and then they rubbed noses and finally connect their lips . Everyone cheered . Viper was sobbing only to be comforted by crane . Master shifu smiled at the pure unity .

Sky and Xue were playing tag and talking . "Xue shall we go and dance now". Xue nodded . "Yeah well we have been practicing so why a not". Sky took his paw and they made their way to the dance floor . They immedietely grabbed everyones attention . Po and tigress averted their gaze towards the dance floor where Xue and Sky stood . "Oh Sky is going to dance with xue come on Ti lets watch".

**THE DANCE:** Sky came out from the shadows walking one hip at a time . She stopped in the middle . She put both paws on her hips and pretended to be on the phone while shaking her hips to the beat . Then Xue came in occasionally waving to the audience . He spotted Sky and walked over to her . He tapped her on the shoulder and showed her his dance moves . Sky walked away unimpressed and walked away still shaking her hips . Xue followed her while still dancing . He paced left and right getting closer to her each time . Sky checked her claws and rolled her eyes .  
Eventually Sky turned around to join Xue . She motioned for Xue to go back then when they reached the end Sky twirled around three times . She put one paw on her hip and the other one in the air . Then the Song changed to SARBEL-MI CHICA . Once the music begun Sky bought her other hand to her waist in a serpent like way . She swung her hips left and right while twirling around . She nodded at xue . They did a duet . Xue and sky swung their arms and moved their hips in unison to the beat .

Sky and Xue circled to eachother . Sky swayed back and forth as did Xue . Xue twirled Sky around While Sky did some sassy movements of her own . Finally Xue put his paws on sky's waist and they rocked back and forth . They released eachother and circled eachother while moving their feet to the beat . They eventually finished with sky's arm above Xue's head while Xue's hands wrapped around her .

**END OF DANCE...**

The audience broke out in to wild cheers . "WOW THAT WAS SOME HOT MOVES". Monkey shouted . "Wow I had No Idea they could dance like that". Po spoke to Tigress . "Neither did I they sure have talent ". Tigress walked up to them both . "How did you like our dance Mommy?". "It was incredible how long did It take you to learn that". "Well we wanted to do something special so It took about one week to learn So yeah!". Sky answered . "You two can go and have fun". Tigress spoke to the two youngsters . Sky and Xue spent the rest of the wedding talking and enjoying eachothers company .

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**BET YOU WERENT EXPECTING THAT DANCE WERE YA :D**

**I DID NOT MAKE UP THE DANCE IN FACT I CAME ACROSS THESE AWESOME KIDS SO CHECK THEM OUT IF YOU WANT TO HERE IS THE LINK :  
watch?v=uRCzGACJTCo**

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D


	14. Chapter 14 NOTE

**ON THIS STORY I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE**

**PLEASE FORGET THE WHOLE RAPE THING BECAUSE I WAS ORIGINALLY PLANNING SOMETHING WITH IT BUT NOW IT JUST HAS NO RELEVANCE TO THE STORY**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES I HAVE ALREADY BEEN FEELING SO WORTHLESS LATELY :(**

**I AM VERY SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE :(**

**SORRY**

**KUNGFUAWESOMENESS**


	15. ARRIVAL!

As the dawn approached they all rose from their sleep and began to prepare for the events ahead. "MOMMY LOOK WHAT BAOJIA GAVE ME LAST NIGHT". Sky shouted while Tigress looked at her and smiled. "Can I see". Sky nodded and handed over the necklace. When Tigress opened it she admired how cute she looked and how alike Sky and her birth mother was. Tigress hugged her. "Aw Its beautiful Sky...So are you ready for Today". Sky nodded with a determined expression on her face.

"IF THEY THINK THAT IM GOING TO GIVE MYSELF AWAY THAT EASILY THEY HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING". Sky chanted getting into a kung fu stance. Tigress chuckled. "I trained you well". Tigress whispered just so Sky's ears could detect it.

"MORNING". Po said in his usual happy tone of voice. "HEY PO YOUR UP EARLY". Tigres went and hugged him. Po picked her up and spun her around. "Woah Po what was that for?". Tigress questioned. Po shrugged smiling. "I just feel So happy for some reason". They both embraced eachother only to be interupted by-

"Yeah your both so happy for some reason". Mantis gave a devious smirk while they all groaned. Tigress growled at him while he just took steps backwards to avoid death and major injuries. "Um Im just going to go and yeahBYE". Mantis ran elsewhere on the boat. "OKAY THEN AS YOU CAN SEE WE HAVE ALMOST ARRIVED SO WE HAD BETTER GET OUR THINGS READY AND PREPARE PHSICALYY AND MENTALLY". Master shifu spoke. "YES MASTER SHIFU". They said in unison and went in to the tent to pack up.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

The boat arrived at their destination. They all hopped off the boat and followed Baojia. They observed their surroundings in awe. It was much bigger than the Valley of peace and had alot of beautiful exotic plants surrounding them. As they walked on Tigress stopped and put a hand on her stomache. They all noticed this and they all immediately stopped. Even some villagers stopped and stared. Po ran over to her and put a paw on her shoulder. "Honey are you okay?". Po looked concerned for his wife. Tigress shook her head.

"I feel weird". Tigress said clinching her stomache. "Hey its just that your nervous". Po reassured. "NO PO I REALLY FEEL SICK". Tigress just shook her head and carried on walking. They all looked at her concerned but carried on with her.

After walking for a while Sky had to jump on to Po's back because she was tired. "Daddy are we their yet". "No sweetie not yet but we will be shortly". Po looked up at her kindly. "Good because I really need to punch someones face and get my blood pumping". They all laughed and agreed with her.

Po stopped and looked at Tigress who was behind him. "Are you sure your okay?". Tigress kissed him and nodded. "Stop fussing over me Dragon warrior Im perfectly at ease".

They stopped suddenly and stood infront of a building. They looked at it and their eyes widened. "WOAH THAT'S BIG". Monkey and Mantis said in awe.

It was a massive building and looked very royal. It consisted mainly of the colours Red and gold while green serpents wrapped themselves around the building. There were two statues of lions in front guarding the palace. (JUST IMAGINE IT TO BE TWICE AS BIG AS SHEN'S :D ).

They all gulped before entering the palace. Before they entered a Gorilla stood in their way. "STOP WHO ARE YOU?". Baojia growled. "WE ARE HEAR TO GIVE HIM THE FINAL HOPE". He gestured at Sky. The gorilla nodded and let them pass through.

They looked at the stairs and groaned. "Ugh I cant go up these stairs Panda's were not made to walk up stairs". Po stubbornly refused. "We can eat when we get to the top". Tigress smiled as Po's face lit up. "Okay stairs prepare to feel the thunder". An hour later they reached the top of the stairs. It was full of riches, Gold and silk. A gate blocked their way from their destination and they a voice spoke from the other side. "WHO ARE YOU HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SHOW YOURSELF TO ME". A voice spat. Baojia sighed. "Its me Amon...Baojia...I have come with the 'Final hope'". "ENTER". The voice shouted.

As the gates opened they revealed a horrific sight. There were women in chains with cuts and bruises covering their bodies. Thye were screaming as the evil whipped them and hurt them. They all cringed while Tigress and Po covered Sky's eyes from the sight.

"Welcome To the Palace...NOW HAND HER OVER". Amon turned around to reveal his appearence. He was a tall muscualr Tiger and had red eyes with a scar running down his left eye. He was wearing a a black robe and had weapons in his belt.

Sky hid behind her parents. Even Po wimpered while Tgress just made an angry face trying to keep her composure. "I SAID HAND HER OVER". Amon shouted with more venom filling his voice. "NO". Baojia's eyes widened at what he had just said. Amon gave a mighty roar which sent fear tearing through their shaken hearts. Amon gave a dark chuckle before he snapped his fingers.

When he did two gorrila's bought in a very familiar looking women. She looked weak and had several cuts and bruises, Amon grabbed her and held a sharp sword to her throat. "J-J-JJade". Baojia choked out with tears in his eyes. Jade smiled weakly at the sight of her husband. "You Have 10 seconds to hand her over otherwise She dies". They all gasped. "10...9...8". Baojia looked around frantically. "DONT DO IT BAO AAHH". She screamed as they held her throat tighter. "I AM WARNING YOU...7...6". Sky smiled and nodded. "No you can't". They all whispered to Sky. Sky shook her head and broke free from their grip. "Dont worry I have a plan. She quickly shared her plan between her family and they all agreed. "I hop you know what you are doing Sky". Tigress whispered.

Po held her paw and squeezed it and bought it close to his heart. "Dont worry Ti Sky know's what she is doing". "5...4...3". "STOP". Sky shouted. Amon stopped counting and threw Sapphire on the ground mercilessly. "JADE". Baojia ran to her and kissed her. "AW I LOVE FAMILY REUNIONS...NOW WHAT IS IT CHILD". Amon hissed losing his patience.

Sky got into a submissive position and spoke humbly. "I Sky..'The final hope'..Surrender myself to you on the condition that you let my family and friends leave unharmed". Amon tapped his finger on his chin then grinned deviously. "I ACCEPT...GUARDS LET THEM GO". The silver gates opened giving them the oppurtunity to run. They remained still.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET YOURSELVES OUT OF HERE OTHERWISE I WILL KILL YOU". Still they all remained motionless. Amon gave a vicious growl. "5...4...3...I am warning you...2...1".

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. FINAL BATTLE!

Amon lunged forward and kicked Tigress in the stomach. Tigress held her stomach in pain but her anger overpowered the pain. Tigress unsheathed her sharp claws and went to swipe Amons face off but he blocked it and instead grabbed her hand and twisted it at an odd angle. Po delivered a kick to Amon making him loose his grip then sent furious fists towards his face. The tiger blocked some of them but some landed on him making him stumble.  
As soon as Amon got up Viper coiled her self around his wrist and made him punch himself. As Viper slithered back down Monkey, Mantis and Crane joined in and fought.

Meanwhile Sky was trying to figure out her powers. She remembered reading something but was not sure. Other thought clouded her mind and the thought of never seeing Xue again made her feel ill. Sky glanced at the fight and was about to get up and help but upon seeing the look Tigress gave her she remained where she was.

_Come on Sky_ think..THINK..Sky commanded her self but to no avail. She sighed in fustration then looked over her shoulder to see Jade on the floor unconcious with Baojia holding her close.

Tigress got up and aimed a powerful kick to Amon's face which she sucessfully carried out and then sent her fists flying toward him blocking others that came towards her.

Amon sighed. "GUARDS TAKE THEM". The guards gathered and started to hold them back and gave them a distraction. But while they were distracted with the guards Amon walked up to Sky with an evil grin plastered on his face. "So child, Would you like to join me or would you like to die?". He whispered. Sky got in to a crouching postition. "How about this..". Sky kicked him on the nose sending him stumbling backwards after the unexpected attack. "FOOLISH GIRL". Amon lost his temper before unsheathing his sword. Sky gasped.

Amon stroked the sharp blade. "Not so smart now are we". He mocked. Sky growled getting in to a kung fu stance. Amon swung the sword in her direction but was stopped by Baojia. "DONT YOU TOUCH HER". He seethed. Amon growled and stabbed him in the arm. Baojia gave a painful roar as blood seeped through his clothes and dripped on to the floor creating a pool of crimson blood below. "BAOJIA". His wife cried while still struggling to reach for him.

Sky knew that this tyrant was strong and the only way to stop him was her power but she could not figure out how to use it. She tried several times swinging her arms doing kung fu moves but it looked like a graceful dance but she could not figure it out.

Meanwhile the five and master shifu were battling the guards with ease. Po was trying to get Amon. Amon had an advantage. He had his claws and a range of other lethal weapons while Po relied on his skills. Amon struck first. He swung the sword to Po's face but luckily the dragon warrior ducked and delivered a kick to his unprotected stomach. This made him furious and he stabbed Po in the shoulder. Fortunately it wasnt very deep but it did cause excrutiating pain. "AAAHHHH". He cried in agony.

"PO!". Tigress gasped. She ran over to him and looked at his wound. It was a deep cut and blood was all around him. Tigress looked back at Amon with hatred. "HOW DARE YOU!". She roared. This made the enemy snicker and walk up to her. "AW DOES KITTY WANT TO PLAY...SO BE IT!". He put his sword away and pounced on Tigress. Amon sighed. "SUCH A PRETTY FACE...SUCH A SHAME!". He ran his claws down her cheek. Tigress growled and kicked him off her.

While they were fighting Sky smiled. As she kept repeating the sequence an azure fire formed around her fists. She gazed over at the vicious fight and almost cried when she saw both her fathers in an unstable condition. She ran over to Amon and slapped his cheek. He hardly felt it but it was enough to gain his attention.

"LET THEM GO". Sky hissed. "STUPID CHILD YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME YOU USELESS CHILD". These words stung Sky but she shook it off and peformed a sequence. She did graceful movements with her arms and legs and in the process she made the fire appear. Everyone looked at her in shock and were also confused. Then it hit them. They all smiled. As the fire formed she touched Amon and the fire coused through him slowly making his body crack. He gasped before breaking and burning in to ash. Everyone cringed not just from the bright light but from the blood curdling scream he made while being burnt alive.

Sky looked at all of them and bowed. They all cheered for her. Po and Baojia were still on the floor squrming in pain feeling there lives slip away slowly and painfully. Sky placed a hand on Po's injured shoulder and a gold light appeared beneath her hand and when she removed it the injury was gone. She did the same with Baojia.

Baojia walked over to his wife and helped her up. "ARE YOU OKAY?". He questioned with a worried expression. His wife smiled. "Im perfectly fine". She spoke softly. They looked over to Sky who smiled at them warmly. The hesitantly walked over to eachother. Jade bent down to Sky's level. "So Sky would you like to come back with us?". Sky looked over to the five who looked sad. Sky shook her head. "As much as I appreciate it I really want to stay with my adopted family but you can still come to visit right?". They sighed and nodded.

"WELL STUDENTS I THINK WE BETTER BE GOING HOME". Master Shifu said recieving bows and approvals.

On the way home Tigress had that same feeling from earlier. They all stopped. "Okay Tigress time to get you to the doctors". Po took her hand and tried to help her to the hospital. Tigress sighed in annoyance. She hated doctors and hospitals because they made her feel dependent and helpless. "IM FINE". She growled. Po picked her up and ran to the doctors with Tigress punching his face with every step he took.

**TO BE CONTINUED... :D**

**Please read and review I really appreciate it :):):)**


End file.
